


Афганистан приходит домой

by petergirl10



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, How John got shot, Hurt/Comfort, Military Service, Past coming back to haunt, Sherlock learning empathy- a little, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petergirl10/pseuds/petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Afghanistan Comes Home" за авторством hjohn302.Действие происходит через пару месяцев после событий серии "Собаки Баскервиля".Джон внезапно сталкивается со своим прошлым, которое врывается в настоящее, и он нуждается в помощи. Шерлок осознает, как мало он знает о прошлом Джона Ватсона, но у Джона больше никого нет, и Шерлок единственный, кто видит, что тот начинает уходить в себя. Но как он может помочь своему другу? Помощь ведь потребует сантиментов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afghanistan Comes Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641191) by [hjohn302](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjohn302/pseuds/hjohn302). 



           При появлении у своего локтя чашки чая Шерлок поднял глаза. Джон с легкой улыбкой поставил рядом тарелку с тостом:  
           — С добрым утром.  
           Шерлок что-то проворчал, но благодарно потянулся за чаем, приготовленным, как всегда, идеально. Он выпрямился, и глянув в ближайшее окно, понял, что уже почти девять утра. Он всю ночь просидел за столом в гостиной, делая записи и занимаясь исследованиями.  
           Пряча за развернутой газетой улыбку, Джон устроился с тостом и чаем в своем кресле, а Шерлок, временно прервавшись, покончил с едой и вернулся к работе. Хмыкнул в ответ на приглушенное хихиканье приятеля и снова погрузился в свое исследование.  
           Но от написания статьи о важности пыли на месте преступления его вскоре что-то отвлекло. Хотя он не совсем понимал, что именно нарушило его состояние сосредоточенности. Шерлок закрыл глаза, блокируя лишние визуальные стимулы.  
           Через несколько секунд открыв их, он повернулся к Джону — тот не дышал уже 43 секунды подряд. Замер как вкопанный: не переворачивал страницу и не сводил глаз с какой-то ее части. Через одну минуту двадцать две секунды Джон вернулся к процессу дыхания, но оно стало неровным и учащенным.  
           Глаза Шерлока сузились: левая рука Джона заметно затряслась в треморе и потом замерла. А еще от детектива не укрылось, что Джон сжимал газету с такой силой, что побелели костяшки.  
           А потом буквально подпрыгнул на месте при звонке собственного телефона. Лоб Шерлока прочертила складка.  
           Джон выронил газету и дрожащей рукой нащупал мобильник. Взглянул на номер и побледнел. С трудом переглотнул, явно собираясь с духом, и отрывистым официальным тоном произнес в трубку:  
           — Ватсон.  
           И отошел к окну в противоположный от Шерлока конец комнаты.  
           — Да, — явно ответил он на вопрос. И на следующих словах его голос заметно дрогнул: — Я только что узнал.  
           Он прислонился лбом к прохладе стекла, слепо глядя на улицу. Потом, слушая собеседника, на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
           А затем взглянул на Шерлока, внезапно осознав, что тот пристально на него смотрит. Слегка качнул головой и попытался улыбнуться, мол, все в порядке, после чего вышел из гостиной и поднялся к себе в комнату.  
           Шерлок возвел глаза к потолку — он слышал, как Джон вышагивает наверху из угла в угол. Потом приглушенное бормотание друга умолкло. Вышагивание по комнате какое-то время еще продолжалось, но потом тоже прекратилось, и квартиру наполнила пронзительная тишина.  
           Шерлок обнаружил, что ему невероятно трудно заново сосредоточиться на работе. Раздраженно фыркнув, он сохранил файл, встал из-за ноутбука и несколько раз прошелся по комнате. С размаха бросился на диван и задумался, почему его сосед — его друг — так сильно отвлекает его от привычной рутины. Как правило, присутствие других людей Шерлока нисколько не беспокоило и не создавало помех в работе, а если это касалось Майкрофта, то даже было и в радость.  
           Не знай Шерлок себя лучше, он бы решил, что волнуется за Джона. Раздраженно рыкнув, он провел рукой по волосам, потом вскочил на ноги, прошагал, словно по мостику, по журнальному столику, и свернув в угол, за свое кресло, схватил скрипку. Если что-то и могло угомонить его метущийся разум...  
           Шерлок как раз настраивал свой инструмент, когда услышал хлопнувшую наверху дверь и следом шаги на лестнице. Он чуть повернулся к двери и крикнул:  
           — Уходишь?  
           — Да, на некоторое время, если ты не против. Если только не... Я тебе для чего-то нужен? — напряженно поинтересовался Джон, сунув в дверь голову.  
           Шерлок поднял инструмент к подбородку:  
           — Нет, сейчас нет. Я пришлю смс, если что-то появится.  
           На лице Джона ничего не отразилось, он просто кивнул и исчез на лестнице.  
           Шерлок заиграл, ловя ухом гулкий хлопок двери внизу. Квартиру быстро наполнила музыка, и он смотрел, как друг пересекает Бейкер-стрит и сворачивает за угол. Джон шагал, высоко вскинув голову и с прямой, как палка, спиной.  
           Хм. Основываясь на осанке и реакции друга на газету, Шерлок предположил, что это как-то связано с его военной службой. А основываясь на том, как Джон отвечал на телефонный звонок, Шерлок понимал, что тут все Не Слишком Хорошо.  
           Шерлок подумал, не проследить ли за другом, но быстро отбросил эту мысль. Он доверял Джону. Тот скажет ему, когда будет готов. А он сам пока может провести небольшое расследование, не выходя из квартиры.  
           Прошел еще день, но Шерлок так и не выяснил, что именно тревожило Джона.  
           А Джон все сильнее и сильнее уходил в себя — часами смотрел в пространство, видя что-то, известное только ему одному. И хотя он общался с Шерлоком и даже поехал с ним на место преступления (которое Шерлок легко раскрыл, убийцей была бывшая жена босса), его взгляд оставался отсутствующим и потемневшим. А говорил он тихим и монотонным голосом — и лишь когда его напрямую спрашивал Шерлок.  
           Кроме того, Джон вел себя невероятно дерганно и явно плохо спал. Шерлок утвердился в своем выводе, что это имеет отношение к его прошлой военной службе, и понял, что накануне Джон виделся с кем-то из своих сослуживцев. Но все его попытки узнать что-то о прошлом, семье или военной карьере друга ни к чему не привели.  
           Когда Джон вечером спустился из своей спальни, он сразу рассеяно направился на кухню и включил чайник. Шерлок отметил, что он явно не ужинал. Нет, поправка. Джон вообще за весь день ничего не ел. Наблюдая за ним уголком глаза, Шерлок видел, что лицо Джона совершенно безэмоционально. Друг стоял, упершись руками в кухонную тумбу, и ждал, когда закипит вода.  
           Шерлок поднялся, бросил книгу, которую он притворялся, что читает, на кресло, и зашагал через кухню к себе в спальню. Когда он проходил мимо Джона, тот слегка вздрогнул и, повернувшись, поднял на него взгляд. Шерлок оглянулся через плечо и подавил дрожь.  
           Взгляд, который обычно блестел живостью и светом, сейчас словно потух — ярко-синие глаза потускнели и стали безжизненными.


	2. Chapter 2

           Громко хлопнув дверью, Шерлок начал вышагивать по своей спальне, как тигр по клетке. Он не знал, что делать. Он больше не мог видеть Джона таким отстраненным, таким очевидно страдающим, но не представлял, что можно сказать или сделать. Вот поэтому он и не любил эмоции, они окутывали все туманом. Он всегда предпочитал логику.  
           Шерлок потряс головой, пытаясь придумать, чем можно помочь Джону. Нельзя позволить ему и дальше уходить в себя.  
           Но как?  
           Шерлок знал Джона. Он знал его привычки, знал, как тот поступает и что ему нравится. Он знал, что с точки зрения Джона было "Не Слишком Хорошо", а что — определенно "Не Хорошо".  
           "И я постоянно обновляю знания на этот счет", — не без иронии подумал Шерлок.  
           Он расстроенно застонал, прекратил вышагивать и уселся на край кровати. Закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился войти в Чертоги, дабы вытащить оттуда все, что он знал о Джоне.  
           Шагая по изящному мраморному коридору, Шерлок щелкнул пальцами и вошел в открывшуюся на правой стороне дверь. Взял со стола папку. _Итак, начнем с азов._  
           Джон — военный врач, по здоровью демобилизованный из Афганистана. Чин капитана. Был ранен в левое плечо и имел психосоматическую хромоту. Есть сестра по имени Гарри, алкоголичка. Других близких нет — как нет и каких-либо друзей поблизости, не считая Майка Стамфорда, его приятеля с университетских времен, и тех, с кем Джон познакомился через Шерлока. Ночами бывают кошмары — в основном о том времени, когда Джон служил в Афганистане, хотя Шерлок подозревал, что у него бывали и другие.  
           Он взмахом кисти откинул всю эту информацию и положил папку обратно. _Слишком очевидно, слишком поверхностно. Надо копнуть поглубже._  
           Шерлок пересек комнату и стал перебирать книги на книжной полке, просматривая свои наблюдения и дедукции, которые он в свое время убрал туда, чтобы позже ими воспользоваться.  
           Джон, может, и казался "обычным", но именно это и делало его исключительным.  
           Джон обладал "стержнем" — внутренней силой, которая служила ему опорой. Умеет быть незаметным в толпе, опытный снайпер, не дрогнет под шквалом огня, готов к чему угодно. Невероятно терпим к эксцентричным странностям Шерлока. Казалось, он понимал Шерлока лучше, чем тот понимал сам себя. И он не съехал после того, как Шерлок над ним поэкспериментировал — даже после Баскервиля.  
           Джон вполне мог противостоять Шерлоку и в недвусмысленных выражениях говорил детективу, что думал. Он умел перехватить Шерлока, когда тот уже во всю словесно уничтожал человека — он мог остановить Шерлока одним только произнесением его имени и _взглядом_. Такое не под силу было даже самому Майкрофту.  
           При этом Джон позволял своим эмоциям проникать повсюду. Когда его бросила подружка, он хандрил не один день. Мог наорать на Шерлока от расстройства или после разговора с сестрой, которая звонила ему пьяной.  
           Хотя однажды было, что он орал на Андерсона и Донован. И в тот раз Джон выступил **в поддержку** Шерлока. Защищал его. Никто раньше всерьез за него не заступался, не защищал его от отношения этой парочки. Не вел себя так, словно Шерлок стоил того, чтобы его защищать. Джон стал первым. И странно гордился своим поступком, словно совершить его было для Джона честью.  
            _"Интересно. Я не удалил тот инцидент"._ Шерлок сделал себе мысленную пометку к этому еще вернуться, и снова принялся бродить по комнате Чертогов, которую он посвятил Джону.  
           Все те разы, когда Шерлок называл Джона идиотом, тот был далек от такого эпитета. Шерлоку приходилось видеть, как оказываясь на своем поле деятельности, Джон делал молниеносные дедуктивные выводы. В работе с больными и ранеными он быстро считывал их симптомы и язык тела, а потом диагностировал проблему и приступал к действенному лечению. Он инстинктивно понимал, как можно помочь Шерлоку в общении с пострадавшими, когда тому надо было получить от них нужные сведения.  
           "Это не та информация, которая мне нужна. В комнате Джона пока еще пустовато", — еще раз щелкнув пальцами, Шерлок покинул комнату — а вместе с ней и Чертоги.  
           С размаху плюхнувшись спиной на кровать, Шерлок потер лицо руками. Он так и не понимал, что ему делать со стоящим на кухне военным доктором, который явственно нуждался в помощи.  
           Его телефон тренькнул сообщением об смс. Шерлок вытащил аппарат и посмотрел на экран.  
            **Тебе нужно поговорить с Джоном. МХ**  
            **Да неужели? Что заставляет тебя так говорить, дорогой брат? ШХ**  
            **Раньше, чем наступят выходные. МХ**  
           Шерлок сердито уставился в телефон. Он терпеть не мог, когда брат видел его насквозь. Шерлок вздохнул. Выбора у него не было.  
            **Почему? Что будет в выходные? ШХ**  
            **Тебе лучше спросить об этом Джона. В конце концов, он твой друг. МХ**  
           Закрыв глаза, Шерлок задумался, что бы на это ответить, потом застонал и проглотил гордость.  
            **И как же? Что я, предполагается, должен ему сказать? ШХ**  
           Наступила длинная пауза. Шерлок вцепился в телефон, словно в спасательный круг, и мысленно осыпал себя насмешками за то, что спрашивает подобный совет у своего брата. У брата, у человека, который утверждал, что неравнодушие — это не преимущество.  
           Наконец телефон снова "чирикнул".  
            **Очень просто. Спроси его "ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?" МХ**  
            **Это станет началом. А остальное уже будет зависеть от тебя, Шерлок. МХ**  
            **Ладно. ШХ**  
            **И Майкрофт. Прекрати за нами шпионить. ШХ**  
           Уронив телефон в карман халата, Шерлок поднялся с кровати и направил свои стопы на кухню.  
           Джон по-прежнему был там: стоял, прислонившись спиной к кухонной тумбе и держал в руках полную чашку едва теплого чая. Мыслями он явно был где-то далеко, и вздрогнул, когда Шерлок вошел на кухню и принялся громко шуровать в холодильнике.  
           А потом обратился к нему через плечо:  
           — Джон, ты не знаешь, куда миссис Хадсон поставила суп, который она нам принесла?  
           — Хм? Ах да... суп. Эм. Разве его нет на верхней полке? Рядом с кишечником в миске?  
           "Это больше, чем я от него услышал за последние двое суток".  
           — О. А сам не хочешь тоже тарелку?  
           Джон отрицательно покачал головой и внезапно оттолкнулся от тумбы. Обошел стол и, выйдя в гостиную, направился к лестнице.  
           Шерлок перестал притворяться, что ищет суп, и быстро преградил другу путь. Молча забрал у него чашку остывшего чая. Джон попытался обогнуть Шерлока, но тот повторил маневр.  
           Джон сделал попытку пригвоздить его взглядом, но Шерлок спокойно посмотрел на него в ответ. Джонова грозная маска "сердитый солдат" продержалась всего несколько минут, и тот отвел глаза, мирясь с поражением. У Шерлока заныло где-то глубоко внутри. Он осознал, что отдаст что угодно, лишь бы помочь Джону справиться с тем, что сейчас ело его заживо.  
           Он видел лишь макушку друга — тот стоял, уставившись в пол. Шерлок медленным, чтобы не напугать друга, движением вытянул руку и взял Джона за локоть. Потом потянул его через всю квартиру к дивану и заставил сесть.  
           Не обращая внимания на удивленный вид друга, Шерлок сходил на кухню и вернулся с двумя чашками свежего чая. Он вернул Джону заново наполненную чашку и заметил, что тот с удовольствием обхватил ее теплые бока ладонями. Шерлок закрыл входную дверь, обеспечивая им приватность, и уселся на другом конце дивана лицом к Джону.  
           В гостиной было почти темно — горела лишь лампа позади шерлокова кресла, да просачивался свет из кухни. Шерлок смотрел на играющие в глазах друга отблески каминного пламени и размышлял, как же ему, знаменитому Шерлоку Холмсу, вернуть в эти глаза внутренний огонь, который он раньше привык в них видеть.


	3. Chapter 3

           Джон аж подпрыгнул, когда они с Шерлоком одновременно заговорили, сломав тишину:  
           — Джон, я не знаю, что...  
           — Шерлок, пожалуйста, прекрати...  
           Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул:  
           — Прекрасно, я прекращу на тебя смотреть, если ты перестанешь наконец молчать.  
           Джон не шевельнулся, но Шерлок видел, что он еще крепче обхватил чашку руками.  
           — Джон, что произошло? — очень мягко спросил Шерлок, полный решимости преодолеть собственный дискомфорт от этого разговора.  
           Джон едва заметно покачал головой и начал вставать с дивана.  
           Шерлок подался к нему — на мгновение его пальцы нерешительно зависли в воздухе, но потом осторожно легли на плечо Джона.  
           Тот замер на месте. Шерлок ощущал, как по телу Джона проходят волны напряжения, пока тот старался взять под контроль свои эмоции, кипевшие совсем близко к поверхности. Джон наклонился вперед, ставя на столик чашку, и рука Шерлока соскользнула с его плеча.  
           Джон упер локти в колени, избегая смотреть на детектива. Шерлок молча сидел и ждал.  
           — Шерлок, — прорычал Джон. — Прекрати это... чем бы оно ни было... этот эксперимент. Я не вещь, которую можно сунуть под микроскоп, чтобы в ней разобраться. Ты **не можешь** это исправить. **Я** не могу это исправить. Что... чего ты от меня хочешь? — Джон с силой прижал к глазам основания ладоней.  
           — Это не эксперимент, уверяю тебя. И я ничего от тебя не хочу. Я хочу тебе помочь, — вздохнул Шерлок. Его расстраивало, как тяжело вести этот разговор. Он мог прочесть эмоции любого человека, а тем более, эмоции Джона, но не представлял, как на них отвечать. — Джон, я не умею этого, — он помахал длинными пальцами между собой и Джоном.  
           Тот рвано выдохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана. Повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Шерлока.  
           Шерлок подавил легкую дрожь при виде пустоты и отчаяния в его глазах. И страха? Он знал, что не ошибается — страх мелькнул всего на мгновение, но он там был.  
           — Ты не разговариваешь уже почти двое суток, только когда тебя впрямую о чем-то спрашивают. Ты ничего сегодня не ел и не спишь нормально с тех пор, как получил тот телефонный звонок. Ты дергаешься от неожиданных звуков и везде таскаешь с собой пистолет, хоть и пытаешься это скрыть. Мне не понятно и не нравится, что с тобой происходит.  
           — Ты хочешь, чтобы я съехал? — тупо спросил Джон. Он ничего не понимал и выдал самое безопасное предположение.  
           Шерлок резко провел рукой по темным кудрям:  
           — Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты съехал! Тебя "не было" здесь последние 48 часов. Я вижу, что ты закрываешься, пытаясь от чего-то защититься, и это. Не. Работает.  
           Джон уставился на него, словно видел впервые за много дней. По его лицу пронеслась череда эмоций, настолько быстрая, что даже Шерлок оказался не в состоянии определить их в темноте гостиной.  
           — Ты серьезно хочешь, чтобы я с тобой поговорил? Я имею в виду, ты действительно хочешь знать? — удивленно спросил Джон, и настолько тихо, что Шерлок едва уловил слова. — Ты... ты не... отмахнешься?  
           В его голосе зазвучало напряжение.  
           — Я... это не легко, Шерлок. И после всего... что произошло, я не могу... Ты точно знаешь, что готов к этому?.. — голос Джона совсем стих и оборвался, а его обладатель откинул голову.  
           Слыша, что Шерлок встает и отходит, Джон закрыл глаза. _Вот так. Значит, это и есть ответ._ Он тяжело переглотнул, внутри цветком распускалась новая боль. Рухнула стена отстраненности, которой он последние дни пытался себя окружить; внутренности скрутило узлом, глаза жгло. Джон вцепился в свои песочные волосы и с силой потянул, пытаясь хоть как-то обуздать эмоции.  
           Шерлок увидел, что стоило ему встать с дивана, как Джон сразу сжался. И он уловил, как "запнулось" дыхание друга, прежде чем тот успел взять его под контроль.  
           Шерлок мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху.  
           Ну, разумеется. Что Джон всегда ему повторял? "Нашел время, Шерлок! Нашел время!".  
           Джон неправильно истолковывал его передвижения. Шерлок быстро собрал со столика чашки и переставил их на большой стол, после чего в два длинных шага вернулся к дивану и сел на журнальный столик напротив Джона.  
           Садясь, он задел ноги друга своими коленями, и Джон отшатнулся, а потом быстро вскинул на него взгляд, который только подтвердил предыдущие выводы Шерлока. Джон потер руками лицо, явно, в основном, чтобы как-то закрыться от детектива и, готовясь к тому, что тот сейчас скажет.  
           — Джон. Ты ждешь, что я вот-вот уйду. Ты не думал, что я стану так далеко заводить этот разговор, и теперь считаешь, я сейчас выйду за дверь и оставлю тебя в одиночестве.  
           Шерлок дождался, когда Джон снова посмотрел ему в глаза, и на мгновение позволил соскользнуть собственной маске:  
           — Когда я сказал, что у меня есть всего один друг, я говорил серьезно. Мне не на что опереться, у меня нет опыта дружбы. Однако мне известно, что друзья не оставляют друг друга страдать в молчании и одиночестве.  
           Джон увидел в глазах Шерлока настоящую искренность — всего на мгновение увидел то, что Шерлок обычно так хорошо скрывал. Его напряженные плечи слегка расслабились, и он сделал судорожный глубокий вдох, пытаясь восстановить самообладание.  
           Джон закрыл глаза, пытаясь убедить себя, что он может довериться Шерлоку. Произошедшее в Баскервиле его потрясло, хоть разумом он и понимал, что Шерлок не представляет, что на самом деле он натворил. Но довериться все равно было трудно.  
           Шерлок явственно видел внутреннюю борьбу Джона. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот просто начал рассказывать, но он знал, что давить нельзя, иначе Джон никогда ему не откроется.  
           Совсем не будучи уверен в правильности своего поступка, Шерлок все же произнес:  
           — Джон? — и практически замер на месте.  
           Джон услышал его нерешительность и осознал, что чаша весов немного качнулась в сторону доверия. Он сделал глубокий вдох, решив все-таки попытаться, и понадеялся, что не пожалеет об этом.  
           — Последние шесть недель были тяжелыми. У меня... — Он замолчал и несколько секунд внимательно смотрел в лицо Шерлоку, проверяя, действительно ли тот слушает. Потом его взгляд заблуждал по комнате, останавливаясь на чем угодно, только не на Шерлоке. — У меня... снова начались... эм, флешбэки¹. Они почти прекратились после моего переезда сюда, но после Дартмура, после Баскервиля, они вновь вернулись, хотя... — Джон умолк, сражаясь с поднимающейся волной паники.  
           Шерлок тревожно напрягся.  
           Джон попытался его успокоить:  
           — Хуже всего было в первую неделю после возвращения, но ты активно занимался новым делом и мало что во мне замечал. Потом стало лучше. Флешбэки стали реже, с более длительными промежутками. Хотя они очень яркие и... эм, иногда мне нужно время, чтобы понять, где реальность.  
           Но после... в последние двое суток они снова усилились. Сейчас я спустился сюда, потому что у меня был очередной. Я сидел у себя в комнате за столом. И следующее, что я осознаю: я — лежу на полу, забившись в угол и свернувшись в комочек, — у него задрожал голос, и он попытался дистанцироваться от того, что пережил за этот час в одиночестве. — Я... когда я в последний раз попытался заснуть, мне приснился такой... жуткий... кошмар... Я не мог проснуться, не мог произнести ни звука... — Джон побледнел при воспоминании, его сотрясла жесткая дрожь.  
           Он стиснул веки, сражаясь со своими демонами и утопая в нахлынувшей волне паники и страха. Ему потребовались все имеющиеся силы, чтобы не вскочить и не сбежать из квартиры, из дома, в темноту ночи. Куда угодно, лишь бы не быть здесь. Джон боялся, что Шерлок сдаст назад, как только увидит, какой Джон на самом деле псих. Он не вынесет, если его будут судить. Не вынесет взгляда, которым посмотрит Шерлок, не вынесет жалости в его глазах.  
            _"Ты в ловушке. Тебе никогда отсюда не выбраться. Ты умрешь. До тебя никому нет дела. Тебе никто не поможет",_ — все сильнее подзуживал его разум, и внезапно это оказалось непереносимо. Джон судорожно втянул в себя воздух, сражаясь с внутренним ужасом, его измученный мозг наводняли картины прошлого.  
           Шерлок понимал, что Джон старается смягчить то, как воздействовали на него эти приступы. Как мог Шерлок быть настолько слеп, что не видел, через что проходит его друг? Эти яркие флешбэки — результат наркотика, которым они надышались в Баскервиле? После пережитого там одиночного взрыва ПТСР поднялось на новую высоту?  
           Сознавая проносящиеся в голове вопросы, Шерлок ухватил Джона за запястье и пощупал пульс, хотя и так догадывался о результате. Да, пульс под кончиками пальцев бился чересчур быстро. Он ощутил, как Джона снова с головы до пят сотрясла дрожь, и пересел к нему на диван.  
           — Джон, у тебя вот-вот будет гипервентиляция, — сообщил Шерлок, видя, что Джон проигрывает битву со страхом и паникой. Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы легче было дотянуться, и не понимая толком, как действовать, легонько взял Джона за плечи и слегка сжал, пытаясь привлечь внимание. — Джон, послушай меня. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Дыши глубже. Ты на Бейкер-стрит и в безопасности.  
           Шерлок все говорил и говорил, а Джон начал силой выворачиваться у него из рук. Уклонившись от летящего в него кулака, Шерлок понял, что надо сменить тактику — и желательно до того, чем Джон решит воспользоваться пистолетом против того ада, который демонстрировал ему разум.  
           Прижав друга к себе спиной, Шерлок резко откинулся назад, и обхватив доктора за запястья, зафиксировал ему руки на груди. Это было единственное, что пришло в голову — попытаться вот так сдержать Джона.  
           Но Джон вырывался настолько отчаянно, что Шерлок засомневался, такая ли уж это хорошая идея. Он держал друга крепко и уже не столько ради безопасности Джона, сколько, чтобы самому не оказаться на полу. Он испытывал странную благодарность, что Джон последние пару дней был не в форме. Иначе Шерлок не факт, что смог бы сдерживать его силой.  
           — Джон! Джон, это я, Шерлок! Ты в безопасности. Перестань со мной драться. Пожалуйста. Ты дома и в безопасности! — снова начал взывать Шерлок и на этот раз он ощутил, как друг резко прекратил сопротивление и свернулся в комок. Подтянул ноги к груди и уронил голову на колени. Шерлок чувствовал сотрясавшие его тело потоки дрожи и понимал, что тот все еще дышит слишком неглубоко и быстро.  
           — Нет. Нет! Я не могу... только не это... только не это снова... — голос Джона оборвался почти на всхлипе. А потом зазвучал снова, но так тихо, что Шерлок едва разбирал слова. — О, Господи! Где... они... Я один. Опять один... — последнее слово утонуло в тихом скулящем звуке.  
           У Шерлока все перевернулось в душе от такой сломленности и отчаяния.  
           — Все хорошо, Джон. Ты в безопасности. Ты не один. Я здесь, и я не уйду. Джон... Джон, ты здесь, ты на Бейкер-Стрит.  
           Шерлок продолжал его успокаивать, и Джон медленно начал реагировать на его голос. Шерлок сразу же постарался заставить его дышать с собой в унисон.  
           Джон постепенно начинал осознавать, что к чему, и Шерлок медленно выпустил его запястья и немного от него отодвинулся.  
           Он знал, что Джону будет неловко от того, как близко они сидят, пусть Шерлок и придвинулся только ради того, чтобы его успокоить. Не прекращая говорить и напоминать Джону, что он в безопасности на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок отодвинулся еще немного подальше, чтобы они оказались просто сидящими рядом, и снова крепко сжал кисти друга.  
           Джон медленно осел на спинку дивана и откинул назад голову. Он чувствовал, что его, словно якорем, удерживают на земле руки Шерлока, а в ушах грохотал пульс. Теперь, когда паника стихла, он намного яснее слышал голос Шерлока. Джон раскрыл веки и увидел очень обеспокоенные серые глаза друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Флешбэк (англ. flashback)— психопатологические репереживания — «персональные переживания, непроизвольно вторгающиеся в сознание, без преднамеренной попытки восстановления их в памяти». Эти переживания порой мало относятся к происходящему. Психопатологические репереживания страдающих посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством (ПТСР) могут наносить серьёзный вред, влияя на ежедневную жизнь. (c) Википедия


	4. Chapter 4

           — Джон.  
           Глаза Шерлока переполняло беспокойство.   
            _Беспокойство._ Беспокойство о нем. Это что-то новое.  
           — Джон!  
           Шерлок обращался к нему. Прерывистый шум в ушах стих, и сознания достиг голос Шерлока.  
           — Джон, ты как? — настойчиво спросил он.  
           — Нормально.  
           — Уверен? — Шерлок смотрел с сомнением, по-прежнему сжимая его руки. Очень крепко сжимая.  
           — Я... Да. Я в порядке. Все нормально.  
           Джон забрал у него руки — и неважно, что он сам цеплялся за руки Шерлока настолько сильно, что мог оставить ему синяки. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и отвернулся, пережидая головокружение. Потом, злясь на себя за демонстрацию такой слабости, смущенно кашлянул и двинулся на кухню заваривать чай. Он понадеялся, что привычная рутина ему поможет.  
           Шерлок проводил его взглядом. Он знал, что Джон идет делать чай, и понимал, почему, но все равно с беспокойством отметил, как дрожат руки Джона, когда тот отер руками глаза и потом скрылся на кухне. Шерлок решил дать ему немного пространства, но останавливаться не собирался.  
           Как он вообще мог пропустить эти флешбэки? Или оставленные ими симптомы? Если они начались после Баскервиля, то там, возможно, произошло нечто большее, чем он думал. Шерлок сознавал вероятность, что галлюциноген мог заставить Джона увидеть не только запланированную собаку. Но он был уверен, что будь так, Джон бы ему рассказал.  
           Если только...  
           Если только он не подорвал доверие друга своим экспериментом.  
           Ну, конечно.  
           Проблемы с доверием. Доверие Джона много раз предавали.  
           Да, и доказательства на лицо. Достаточно посмотреть на отношения Джона с сестрой.  
           А Шерлок объявил Джона своим единственным другом и привез в Баскервиль, чтобы целенаправленно посмотреть, как наркотик воздействует на его разум. Ничего ему не сказав. Ни о чем не предупредив. Безо всякого разрешения. Как сказал бы Джон, _Не Слишком Хорошо_.  
           Нет, поправка. _Совсем Не Хорошо_. Надо было сразу об этом подумать.  
           А теперь они оба платили цену. И цена Джона была много выше цены Шерлока.  
           Мориарти был прав, у него есть сердце.  
           И где-то в глубине души оно болезненно сжалось, когда он осознал, что из-за его ошибки Джон вынужден теперь снова переживать флешбэки. А он сам даже ни разу не задумался, что жизнь друга может до сих пор отравлять ПТСР.  
           Вина. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз испытывал или распознавал это чувство. Шерлок решил, что оно ему не нравится, и в дальнейшем надо по возможности его избегать. Особенно в отношении Джона.  
           Он услышал, как на кухне звякнули чашки и щелкнул вскипевший чайник. Еще несколько минут, и Джон закончит готовить чай. Шерлок аккуратно убрал чувство вины подальше — позднее он извлечет его и заново изучит. Но сейчас распыляться было нельзя, он должен выяснить, как помочь Джону.  
           Только вот последнее оставалось для него тайной. Шерлок не представлял, как это сделать. От бессилия ему хотелось рвать на себе волосы, но он заставил себя собраться, ибо в этот момент гостиную снова вошел Джон.

           Джон стоял, прислонившись к кухонной тумбе, и ждал, когда закипит чайник. Он просто не мог поверить, что вот так полностью потерял над собой контроль. Скатиться в паническую атаку — это одно, но скатиться в нее перед носом у Шерлока, который ненавидел любые проявления эмоций и считал их слабостью... А ведь это были всего лишь **воспоминания** о флешбэках и одном сне. Джон клял себя на все корки за такую реакцию.  
           Конечно, он понимал, что Шерлок заметит, что с ним что-то не то. Но не предполагал, что тот будет его вот так донимать.  
           Ему просто показалось, или Шерлок действительно в процессе физически его _удерживал_? Джон покачал головой. Единственное, что он знал точно — Шерлок стискивал его руки и выглядел очень обеспокоенным и совершенно не в своей тарелке.  
           Джон потряс головой, пытаясь прочистить мозги. Задерживаться на этом точно ему не поможет. Ему нужно всего лишь немного мира и покоя, и, может быть, тогда он сегодня сможет заснуть...  
           Несмотря на сильное желание отправиться в спальню в обход гостиной, Джон автоматически сделал две чашки чая и теперь прожигал их взглядом, разрываясь от внутреннего противоречия. Он сам не понимал, то ли ему бежать от своего соседа, то ли пойти и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.  
           С огромным трудом восстановив самообладание, Джон вздохнул и понес чашки в гостиную.  
           Не встречаясь глазами с Шерлоком, он отдал ему одну чашку, а сам отошел к своему креслу и поставил свою на стоящий у кресла столик. Потом присел у зажженного камина, немного поворошил угли и подбросил еще поленьев. И остался у огня, пытаясь изгнать леденящий кости холод.  
           Шерлок пошел по комнате за его спиной. Лишь на минуту остановился позади Джона и, ничего не говоря, сел в свое кожаное кресло напротив кресла самого Джона.  
           Джон поднялся на ноги и оперся о каминную полку вполоборота к Шерлоку.  
           — Что ты знаешь о моем прошлом? — спросил он, глядя в огонь. — Я имею в виду, действительно _знаешь_ , а не вычислил с помощью дедукции.  
           Шерлок ответил не сразу. Он не ожидал такого вопроса. Хотелось бы ему знать, что думал сейчас Джон, но лицо друга было нечитаемо. Значит, никаких подсказок, которые он мог бы прочесть, ни дедуктивных выводов, которые он мог бы сделать. Оставалось идти на ощупь. И он понимал, что стоит что-то утаить, как Джон сразу же это почувствует.  
           — Через два дня после инцидента с таксистом мой дорогой брат Майкрофт приехал ко мне с досье, — признался Шерлок.  
           Джон насмешливо фыркнул:  
           — С моим, естественно. Кто бы сомневался.   
           Шерлок едва заметно кивнул.  
           — Когда я открыл его, то увидел "личное дело" из школы и листки учительских записей, и кроме того, все медицинские заключения, начиная с самого детства.  
           Он заметил, что Джон неуловимо напрягся.  
           — Там были и твои военные документы, но я не видел их содержания. Я отказался смотреть, читать их. Просто вернул всю папку обратно. И отказался слушать, что брат хотел рассказать мне на этот счет, — Шерлок слегка кашлянул. — Возможно, у нас случился разговор на повышенных тонах. — Он сделал паузу и добавил: — Возможно, я выставил его вон.  
           Джон сильнее к нему повернулся, и Шерлок прочел на его лице удивление, возможно, с некоторой ноткой недоверчивости.  
           — Ты отказался от личного досье? Даже когда его предложили совершенно бесплатно?  
           Теперь фыркнул уже Шерлок.  
           — Майкрофт никогда ничего бесплатно не предлагает. Но да, я отказался. Ты перед этим убил человека, чтобы спасти мне жизнь. Зная меня меньше двух дней. Пережив устроенное моим братом похищение. Побегав глубокой ночью по всему Лондону. Полицезрев устроенный Лестрейдом притворный рейд по поиску "травки". Все это сказало мне больше чем достаточно. Мне не требовалась никакая дополнительная информация. И уж точно не та, что запятнана мнением моего брата.  
           На миг слабо улыбнувшись, Джон развернулся и сел в свое кресло напротив Шерлока.  
           — Ты выставил Майкрофта вон?  
           — Да. И он этому не порадовался.   
           Джон открыто хихикнул.  
           Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, попивая чай, пока Джон собирался с мыслями.  
           — Спасибо, — наконец произнес он. Шерлок озадачено на него посмотрел, и Джон пояснил: — Для начала за то, что не стал читать мое досье, хотя мог бы. И еще за то, что было сегодня.  
           Шерлок продолжал на него смотреть и еще сильнее озадаченно хмурился.  
           Джон мягко улыбнулся и негромко сказал:  
           — За то, что оставался рядом, когда мои эмоции... когда я не смог... — Он неопределенно махнул рукой. — За то, что вытаскивал меня оттуда разговорами... Ты не обязан был. Я имею в виду, я знаю, что ты не в ладах с такими вещами.  
           — Ты прав. Это не то, с чем... я вообще в ладах, — подтвердил Шерлок. И улыбнулся одной из своих искренних редких улыбок. — Но ты, похоже, исключение практически из всех моих правил.  
           И, судя по ответной улыбке, его слова пришлись к месту.  
           Наступившую тишину нарушало лишь ласковое потрескивание огня в камине да приглушенные звуки проезжавших внизу машин. Джон не стал сопротивляться накатившей волне молчания. Его успокаивало делить эту малость с Шерлоком. И приходилось признать, что, как бы стоически он ни хотел сам со всем справиться, звучавший во время панической атаки голос Шерлока сделал ее намного короче тех, что с ним обычно случались.  
           Джон решил, что уже не особо важно, удерживал ли Шерлок его во время приступа или нет. Хотя он и сделал себе мысленную пометку донести до друга, что прикасаться к нему во время флешбэка или кошмара — не самая хорошая идея. Сам того не желая, он может ему навредить.  
           Его согревал чай и горящий огонь в камине — а еще готовность Шерлока ждать, когда он будет готов к разговору. От него не укрылось, что Шерлок по пути к креслу выключил свой мобильник и бросил его на стол.  
           — Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Не имея хоть какого-то понимания моего военного прошлого, ты не сможешь понять мои... флешбэки и кошмары... мой страх. И тот телефонный звонок, — Джон задумчиво уставился в камин.  
           Шерлок придержал язык в ожидании продолжения. Ему достаточно было того, что Джон никогда не выдавал **никакой** информации о своем прошлом, чтобы понимать — Джону тяжело говорить на эту тему.  
           — Я знал, что единственное, чем я хочу заниматься и в чем буду хорош — это медицина, и поступил в медицинскую школу. Но меня сразу же пригласили в КАМК¹. И как следует все обсудив, я решил, что армия тоже мне подойдет. Думаю, меня привлекло сочетание четкой структуры армии с возможностью своими медицинскими умениями спасать и лечить людей.  
           Когда я оказался в КАМК, меня приписали к Пятому Нортумберлендскому стрелковому полку. И я прошел с ним все его многочисленные миссии, где бы они ни понадобились. Самой последней дислокацией был, что очевидно, Афганистан. За время службы в Пятом я выучился на снайпера и вошел в команду особого назначения.  
           Интересно, были ли в папке Майкрофта какие-нибудь из тех тайных спецопераций? — Джон себе улыбнулся, представив, как Майкрофт пытается узнать подробности его тайных миссий. Он точно знал, что кое какие вещи были недоступны даже старшему Холмсу, несмотря на то, что тот был самим "британским правительством".  
           Он поднял глаза на завозившегося в своем кресле Шерлока и впервые за двое суток испытал истинное удовольствие — выражение лица друга было просто бесценным. Знай он, что этим можно так серьезно удивить Шерлока, давно бы уже это сделал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ КАМК (RAMC — The Royal Army Medical Corps) — Королевский Армейский Медицинский Корпус


	5. Chapter 5

           Джон слегка ухмыльнулся при виде чистого изумления на лице Шерлока.  
           — У меня за плечами больше десятка лет действительной службы и вагон времени в различных зонах боевых действий. Командир разглядел во мне снайперские способности, и оценил мою работу полевого врача. С его рекомендацией и поддержкой, я смог оказаться в тех местах, мимо которых прошли бы многие врачи и фельдшеры.  
           Шерлок слегка вернулся назад:  
           — И как именно он разглядел твои снайперские способности?  
           Он не пройдет мимо этой возможности. Узнавать что-то о жизни друга до их знакомства было... захватывающе.  
           — Шерлок...  
           — Пожалуйста?  
           Джон несколько секунд сердито смотрел на Шерлока, но потом смягчился при виде столь явного желания узнать побольше.  
           — Ладно. — Он вздохнул. — В тот раз рядом с нами пострадало очень много гражданских — больше, чем в нашем собственном батальоне. Я зашел в один дом, чтобы помочь людям выйти до обрушения. Потом организовал триаж¹ и поставил своих парней, которые не вели огонь, на отбор раненых. В какой-то момент я повернулся, чтобы отдать очередной приказ, и кое-что увидел.  
           — Что? Что ты увидел? — надавил Шерлок.  
            _Капитан Джон Х. Ватсон был в этом профи. Вести за собой и командовать, а еще спасать и лечить. Его руки и лицо жгло от пламени, сквозь которое пришлось прорываться, чтобы вытащить из горящего дома гражданских. Но услышав изнутри крик о помощи, он снова туда вернулся. Согнувшись в три погибели, он рванул сквозь огонь внутрь, и его тут же окутало густым дымом. Идя на очередной сдавленный крик, он пробрался в дальний конец здания. Там, на половине лестничного пролета, глубоко свешивался в окно человек. Из ноги его сильно хлестала кровь, и сам он был почти без сознания. Дом уже начал угрожающе стонать и потрескивать, и Джон быстро забросил раненого себе на плечи. Ругнулся и прыгнул вниз со ступенек, едва успев покинуть обрушившуюся за ним лестницу. Уклоняясь от падающих вокруг кусков потолка, он сумел добраться до двери, но дальше дорогу ему преградил огонь. Джон быстро сорвал с себя ткань, защищавшую лицо и шею, и замотал ею лицо и шею своего спасенного. И, прикрыв тому голову, что есть сил рванулся к двери и вывалился наружу как раз в тот момент, когда дом за его спиной рухнул._  
            _Он опустил спасенного на землю и оглядел окрестности, раздумывая над имеющимися вариантами. Прикрытие у них с ребятами было минимальным, но они устроили раненых так, чтобы, насколько возможно, их защитить — рассредоточились по периметру и "снимали" боевиков одного за другим._  
            _Задыхаясь от пыли и не обращая внимания на свои ожоги, Джон выкрикивал приказы, раздавал медикаменты и указания. Ему требовалось как можно быстрее стабилизировать раненых, чтобы отправить их отсюда на вертолете. Джон ходил от одного раненого к другому, осматривая и расставляя приоритеты. Подошел он и к маленькому мальчику, у которого осколками разорвало бок. Джон осмотрел его и убедился, что жизненно важные органы не задеты. Со щелчком натянув свежие перчатки, он споро приступил к работе, ни на секунду не останавливаясь и автоматически уклоняясь от свистящих вокруг пуль. Его руки умело останавливали кровотечение и перевязывали рану, а с губ негромко срывались успокаивающие слова на дари._  
            _Повернувшись, чтобы подозвать на подмогу Мюррея, он внезапно уловил боковым зрением какое-то движение._  
            _В этом он тоже был профи. Он знал разницу между движением врага и движением друга. Знал, что именно надо выискивать взглядом, если ты окружен товарищами — не смотреть на то, что тебе знакомо, не искать нечто похожее в твоем представлении на снайпера, а высматривать то, что выглядит чужеродным. Не меняя движений, только немного изменив позу, Джон потянулся в нужном направлении... и увидел человека... нет, двух, спрятавшихся в тени. Его глаза заметно расширились. Судя по всему, один человек цеплял на свою одежду какие-то провода. Смертник? А второй, похоже, держал в руках мощную винтовку._  
            _Глаза жгло от пыли и дыма, на зубах хрустел песок, а на языке, казалось, еще немного и появится вкус крови лежащего перед ним мальчишки. Джон быстро оглядел окрестности, и его глаза вспыхнули, когда он заметил потерянную каким-то раненым снайперскую винтовку. Он понимал, что в его распоряжении какие-то секунды. Слишком мало, чтобы звать кого-то сюда. От понимания, что именно он ближе всех к цели, его сердце забилось еще быстрее (если это было вообще возможно). Удостоверившись, что мальчик больше не истекает кровью, Джон в доли секунды принял решение._  
            _Он ласточкой "нырнул" через своего пациента, схватил винтовку и укрылся за сгоревшим джипом. Проверил, есть ли в оружии пули и устроился на позиции. Увидев в прицел тех двоих, он секунду помедлил, еще раз удостоверяясь, что он прав насчет них. Потом сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и плавно спустил курок. Один раз. И второй._  
            _Убедившись, что подстрелил обоих, он развернулся, натянул свежую пару перчаток и снова принялся заниматься ранеными и отдавать приказы, что и делал до самого прибытия подкрепления._  
           Джон резко вышел из воспоминаний. Шум перестрелки превратился в слабое потрескивание огня в камине, а жар пустыни вновь стал давним воспоминанием в прохладе квартиры.  
           Он ощущал на себе сверлящий взгляд Шерлока. Друг пристально смотрел на него из-за чашки, и в его серых глазах что-то искрилось... какое-то чувство.  
           — Солдаты и офицеры доложили моему командиру о том, что произошло — по итогу, похоже, я уложил тех двоих насмерть с чуть более чем 750 футов². И командир вскоре отправил меня тренироваться со снайперским отрядом. Там мы учились в паре "корректировщик и снайпер". Выяснилось, что я очень хорош в стрельбе.  
           Шерлок изумленно хихикнул.  
           — 750 футов — это много больше, чем просто "очень хорош".  
           Смущенный и польщенный редким комплиментом, Джон улыбнулся и потом покачал головой:  
           — Это было так странно. Я — доктор, которого учили лечить и спасать людей. И одновременно — чертовски хороший снайпер.  
           — Как ты уже знаешь, — глянув на Шерлока, продолжал он, — я находил кайф и в том, и в другом. Останавливать кровотечение наперегонки со временем, чтобы спасти жизнь — в этом был вызов... но он был и в том, чтобы спасать ее, "снимая" одного врага за другим, чтобы те больше не могли причинить вреда. Мне в общем-то удавалось поддерживать баланс между двумя этими ипостасями, хотя они вроде как и полные противоположности.  
           Шерлок знал, что Джон — отличный врач и прекрасный стрелок. И все же он... Как ему удалось настолько выскользнуть из-под радара Шерлока? Шерлок же _жил_ с этим человеком. Как он мог все это просмотреть?  
           А Джон, тем временем, продолжал:  
           — Потом группе специального назначения потребовался кто-то на должность врача. И я сам вызвался к ним присоединиться. Отправляясь с ними в первый раз, я понимал, что должен доказать, что смогу с ними остаться. У меня была всего неделя, прежде чем нас отправили на задание. Пришлось упорно работать — и умственно, и физически. Я всегда быстро схватывал, и учитывая мои прошлые успехи в боевых искусствах, плюс то, чему я научился в отряде снайперов... я смог соответствовать. Когда мы вернулись, я так же прошел еще очень интенсивный тренинг. Моего командира поразили мои снайперские успехи, и впечатлила моя работа врача.  
           — Хотя, — сказал он так, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову,— на самом деле, все эти мои качества прошли настоящую проверку только уже во время нашей второй миссии, — Джон на минуту умолк. — Полагаю, в тот момент они меня недооценили. Но больше такого не повторялось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Триаж — медицинская сортировка пострадавших  
> ² 750 футов — 228,6 метров


	6. Chapter 6

           Джон громко сбежал вниз, чтобы забрать у курьера еду на вынос, а Шерлок тем временем обдумывал их разговор. То, как именно Джон описывал пережитые события, очень помогало заполнению пробелов. Шерлок буквально чувствовал запах дыма, слышал крики, ощущал жар взрывов и практически видел то, что тогда видел Джон. Тот был отличным рассказчиком. Возможно, поэтому, в числе прочего, его блог обладал такой популярностью.  
           И еще рассказанное объясняло многие наблюдения Шерлока. Детектив убрал всю информацию в комнату Джона в своих Чертогах. Рассказывая, друг проявлял некоторую тревожность, но, по большей части, только смущался похвалам Шерлока. Ясно было, что он рассказал далеко не все.  
           Шерлок понимал, что друг поведал лишь небольшую часть того, через что он прошел, но он вполне представлял, почему подобные вещи годами могут подпитывать пламя кошмаров.  
           Распаковав доставленное карри, друзья устроились в креслах перед зажженным камином.  
           Шерлок пристально наблюдал за Джоном. Он видел, что тот возвращается мыслями к Афганистану. С виду он ел, но, на самом деле, больше гонял еду по тарелке.  
           Съев столько, сколько планировал, Шерлок отставил тарелку в сторону. Джон обвиняюще показал на нее глазами. Шерлок в ответ многозначительно показал взглядом на тарелку самого Джона. Тот слегка покраснел и быстро отвел глаза.  
           Джон уже хотел встать, чтобы унести тарелку, но Шерлок, потянувшись, забрал посудину у него из рук и унес на кухню. Он услышал, как Джон за его спиной вздохнул и вновь откинулся в кресле.  
           Шерлок оглянулся через плечо и увидел, что Джон сидит, откинув голову на подголовник, и смотрит в огонь. В его напряженных плечах читались стресс и большая усталость. И еще решительность. Шерлок знал Джона достаточно, чтобы понимать: тот настроен закончить начатое. И каким-то образом он чувствовал, что самая тяжелая часть вечера еще впереди.  
           Наконец Джон зашевелился, потом встал и слегка потянулся.  
           — У нас еще сохранилась вчерашняя газета? — спросил он.  
           Шерлок, который на кухне заканчивал убирать в контейнеры остатки еды, напряженно замер.  
           — Да. Она у меня на столе, — со вздохом сказал он.  
           — Ты ее просматривал, верно? — Джон схватил газету и, возвращаясь к креслу, взглянул на друга.  
           Шерлок опустил голову и неопределенно хмыкнул.  
           — Шерлок...  
           — Да. Ладно, я действительно ее изучал.  
           — И?  
           — Я нашел несколько статей об Афганистане, но даже с "позаимствованными" кодами доступа моего брата я не смог ничего найти об упомянутых в них людях, — расстроено фыркнул Шерлок.  
           Джон хихикнул. Смешок, возможно, был слегка истеричен от стресса, но Джон все же действительно его издал и с размаха плюхнулся в свое кресло.  
           Уголки губ Шерлока невольно приподнялись в улыбке.  
           — И что я упустил? — он спросил, возвращаясь к своему креслу и открыто веселясь при виде написанного на лице друга самодовольства от того, что он знает то, чего не знает сам Шерлок.  
           Они оба не могли не отметить, что обстоятельства поменяли их роли. Обычно подобный вопрос задавал Шерлоку Джон или детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. От такой иронии ситуации друзья обменялись взглядами, хотя Шерлок по-прежнему стыдился того, что не смог сам все понять.  
           — До газеты мы еще доберемся, — пообещал Джон и, открыв газету на нужной странице, свернул ее и положил рядом с собой на столик. — Когда ты оказываешься среди множества других солдат, живешь с ними в тесном контакте, ешь, спишь, работаешь и сражаешься вместе с ними, вы хорошо друг друга узнаете. Отчасти именно ради этого вас сводят вместе командиры. Вы должны сблизиться, выучить реакции друг друга на стрессовые ситуации и всегда прикрывать друг другу спину.  
           Иногда, чтобы все оказались на своих местах и подобралась хорошо работающая вместе команда, может потребоваться немного перетасовать людей. Я не думал, что первая спецгруппа, в которую меня назначили, станет моей постоянной. Но я ошибался. Я ни разу не сменил отряда.  
           И спустя два дня после моего возвращения из первой миссии, произошло еще кое-что. Все началось с тренировки по рукопашной, которая превратилась в спарринг¹ между моей и еще одной спецгруппами. Мы были примерно равнозначны по силам, и от каждой выставили по доктору.  
           Шерлок ухмыльнулся. Хотелось бы ему увидеть этот спарринг. Он видел Джона в паре-тройке драк, когда они задерживали преступников. Все заканчивалось очень быстро.  
           — Тот доктор был хорош. Очень хорош. Мы бились в окружении своих товарищей и быстро собрали вокруг себя толпу. Бой был более чем слегка агрессивный. Под конец я выкладывался по полной, применяя все, что только умел: от единоборств до реслинга, боксирования и еще кое-чего. Достаточно сказать, что мы расстались, покрытые отнюдь не парочкой синяков.  
           — И кто победил? — поинтересовался Шерлок.  
           Джон бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд:  
           — Серьезно? Тебе нужно об этом спрашивать?  
           Шерлок рассмеялся.  
           — Ну, ты же сказал, что он был хорош. Очень Хорош.  
           — Именно так. В общем, мне в конце концов удалось его повалить и удерживать во время счета... не покалечив при этом _уж слишком_ сильно. Я встал, обменялся с ним рукопожатием и услышал, как товарищи скандируют мое имя. Мне сунули мою рубашку, и пока я ее натягивал, некто кинул мне свой рюкзак со словами: "Эй, Ватсон, показывай, где тут можно покемарить, а то я устал как собака!" Я узнал бы этот голос где угодно.  
           — И кто это был? — спросил Шерлок.  
           Черты Джона смягчила нежность.  
           — Билл Мюррей. Фельдшер, с которым мы вместе проходили военное обучение, когда я еще был в Англии, и за это время сдружились. Он отправился служить за границу вскоре после меня. И вскоре мы с ним снова сошлись, поскольку его так же приквартировали к Пятому. И он, так же как и я, попросился на обучение в снайперский отряд. Он превосходно стрелял, так что они его приняли. А потом направили в тот самый спецотряд, к которому принадлежал я. Мы с ним объединились и дополнительно стали командой "корректировщик-снайпер". Нас так и оставили, сочтя за здравое решение. Вместе мы лучше работали, умели "читать" друг друга и были куда более успешны, чем порознь.  
           — Хм. Звучит знакомо, — многозначительно произнес Шерлок. Он смотрел на Джона и думал обо всех их расследованиях — и моментах, когда им, казалось, не требовались слова, чтобы понять друг друга.  
           Джон понимающе улыбнулся и кивнул.  
           — Так наша команда обрела законченность. Она получила не только доктора с фельдшером, но и по совместительству двоих снайперов. Мне кажется, именно такого и хотел наш командир.  
           Шерлок подался вперед в кресле, а Джон продолжал рассказывать. Он позволил себе отвлечься на истории о покере, боевых сражениях и передвижных медпунктах, о плывущей в ночи гитарной музыке, о жаре и пыли — и о безумных, бесплодных, изумительных землях Афганистана.  
           При виде столь явного интереса Шерлока, Джон улыбнулся себе под нос, но чем ближе он подходил к событиям, которые до сих пор отравляли ему день и ночь, тем сильнее разгоралась внутри тревога. Он с трудом переглотнул.  
           Шерлок опустил подбородок на сложенные перед собой руки и откинулся на спинку кресла. Может, с виду он и казался расслабленным, но внутри он, "заразившись" друга, был словно сжатая туго пружина.  
           — Мы зашли на местность, только что зачищенную от боевиков. Для дальнейшего продвижения требовалось устроить в ближайшем городке базу, где бы можно было заниматься прифронтовой сортировкой раненых и лечить местных, а заодно пользоваться ею как плацдармом для тайных и разведывательных операций.  
           Мы делали это миллион раз. Прекрасно понимали, во что ввязываемся, и знали, что пусть все кажется вокруг безопасным, но за один раз зачистить всех невозможно. В прошлом, при проверке безопасности в деревнях, нам уже, бывало, хорошо доставалось, так что мы знали, что всегда есть вероятность неприятных сюрпризов.  
           — Мы ехали группами, держась на некотором расстоянии друг от друга на случай атаки. Я был в первой из четырех машин, возглавлявших колонну. И внезапно разразился ад, — Джона затрясло при воспоминании, он встал и начал ходить по комнате.  
           Шерлок повернулся вслед за другом, который вышагивал между своим креслом и диваном, до окна и обратно. Постоянно проводил левой рукой по волосам в попытке скрыть тремор и заметно прихрамывал.  
           Прихрамывал? О. О... вероятно, именно тогда Джона и ранили.  
           На этот раз наступила уже очередь Шерлока тяжело сглотнуть. Он не был уверен, что выдержит историю о ранении друга. Говорить об этом в целом — это одно, но услышать обо всех подробностях — совершенно другое. Это совсем не то, что появляться на месте преступления и изучать жертву или выслушивать, как свидетели рассказывают о том, что произошло.  
           Это — о Джоне.  
           "И не просто где-то его затрагивает, а именно о нем. Я не отступлю. Я не могу. Я ему нужен".  
           — Джон?  
           Услышав голос Шерлока, Джон поднял на него взгляд. Его глаза потемнели, в них отражались тяжелые эмоции, а лицо побледнело и осунулось от внутренней боли.  
           — Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, я остановлюсь... я могу. Ты...  
           Но Шерлок оборвал его:  
           — Джон, я никуда не уйду. Я останусь слушать. Я... Я просто... с тобой все хорошо? — слабо закончил он, не зная, как выразить то, что хотелось сказать.  
           Джон печально улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Спарринг — тренировочный бой в боксе


	7. Chapter 7

           Джон заговорил так тихо, что Шерлоку пришлось напрячься, чтобы его услышать.  
           — Когда я говорю, что разразился ад...  
            _Он сидел между Джеймисоном и Уильямсом, а Томас и Стивенс были на передних сидениях. Внезапно грянул оглушающий взрыв, и первая машина группы вспыхнула факелом. А потом рядом грохнул еще один, и еще, и еще. Следующее, что осознал Джон — он лежит, придавленный тяжелым весом Уильямса. Он попытался привести его в чувство, пошевелить, но потом осознал, что весь покрыт кровью, и не своей собственной._  
            _Машина лежала на боку, Джеймисона не было в поле зрения, а когда он потянулся проверить пульс Уильямса..._  
            _— О, черт... Черт! Уильямс... — Осколки впились Уильямсу в незащищенную часть шеи. У него не было ни единого шанса._  
            _Джону удалось сдвинуть его тело и проверить Томаса и Стивенса. Они оба были живы, хотя и ранены. Сжимая в руках оружие и медсумку, Джон выбрался на верх лежащей на боку машины. Он не мог вытащить раненых в одиночку, без чьей-либо помощи._  
            _Пригибаясь, Джон побежал вперед к джипу, где находился Мюррей, а при виде объятой пламенем машины припустил изо всех сил, выкрикивая имя друга. Внезапно кто-то напал на него со спины, он перекувырнулся и увидел прячущихся в неглубокой ложбине Мюррея и Робертса. Они выглядели немного потрепанными — обоих явно выбросило из машины, когда та перевернулась при взрыве. Остальные, кто выжил, сражались с наступающими боевиками._  
            _Низко пригибаясь к земле, Мюррей и Робертс ринулись к машине Джона, помогли вытащить Томаса и Стивенса и под градом пуль затащили их под защиту машины. В этот момент пошел артиллерийский огонь, и вокруг встали другие машины колонны, обеспечивая прикрытие и подмогу против боевиков, выбивших у них целую группу самодельными противопехотными минами._  
            _Пока Мюррей осматривал Томаса и Стивенса, Джона потащили к какому-то молодому парню. Он быстро остановил льющуюся у того кровь и крикнул нести носилки. До него донеслось, что о нападении уже доложено и им выслали дополнительное подкрепление. Джон понадеялся, что оно прибудет не слишком поздно. Еще совсем молодые парни, практически дети, падали вокруг словно подкошенные. Они с Мюрреем работали так быстро, насколько могли. Наконец их отыскала присланная бригада медиков, которая сразу кинулась им на помощь. Раненых ребят перенесли во временное укрытие, устроенное между двух бронетранспортеров._  
            _— Сколько до вертушек? — прокричал Джон._  
            _— Пять минут, — передал ему Мюррей.— Надо, чтобы ребята продержались еще пять минут._  
            _Джон кивнул и вернулся к работе, вытаскивая пулю из бедра раненого._  
            _Потом склонился над следующим мальчишкой и подозвал ближайшего солдата, чтобы его подержать._  
            _— Прижми здесь. Сильно._  
            _Он сделал парнишке укол морфия и туго перебинтовал руку. Пуля прошла навылет, и все, что Джон мог сделать в таких условиях, это не дать ему умереть от потери крови до прибытия в полевой госпиталь. Уколов ему в руку антибиотик, Джон двинулся было к следующему раненому, но инстинкт заставил его пригнуться._  
            _Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что помогавшего ему солдата прошила пуля, она пробила бронежилет, глаза парня остекленели._  
            _— Дерьмо! Мюррей, снайпер!_  
            _Тот оглянулся, заметил еще несколько пулевых "очередей" и осознал, что, как минимум, двое-трое снайперов обстреливают их с фланга._  
            _Джон бросил взгляд на раненых: в большинстве своем они сидели в ожидании вертолетов, либо получали помощь от других медиков. Он перевел взгляд на Мюррея, и они вместе молчаливо приняли решение._  
            _— Капитан Эванс! — Джон схватил за плечо другого врача. — Подмените тут. У нас проблема со снайперами, и она усугубляется по нарастающей. Мы с Мюрреем собираемся ее решить. Передайте на базу._  
            _Эванс согласно кивнул, и развернувшись, принялся отдавать приказы._  
           Джон закрыл глаза и прислонился головой к окну. Но быстро открыл их, ибо разум тут же заполонили картины прошлого, слишком много картин. Он быстро развернулся, чтобы оглядеть комнату и привязать себя к реальности, и буквально подпрыгнул, когда обнаружил совсем рядом — на расстоянии руки — Шерлока.  
           — Черт, Шерлок! Не подкрадывайся ко мне так. Умереть хочешь?  
           — Джон, я предельно убежден, что ты меня бы не убил, — серьезно заявил тот.  
           — Шерлок, я с самого возвращения из Дартмура сражаюсь с чертовым ПТСР. Я знаю, на что способен. Меня _тренировали_ действовать на инстинкте. И если ты будешь вот так подкрадываться или меня трогать, то есть большая вероятность, что ты успеешь схватить пулю или серьезно пострадать прежде, чем я осознаю, что делаю!  
           Джон застонал.  
           — В таком состоянии я половину времени не понимаю, что реально, а что нет. Мозг подбрасывает мне все разнообразие... я не могу это контролировать... и страх... и если я тебя раню... — его разум отшатнулся от мысли, что он может натворить, если вовремя не узнает Шерлока. — Я знаю, ты понимаешь, о чем я, — многозначительно закончил он.  
           Они оба помнили тот вечер в Дартмуре у камина и реакцию Шерлока на всепоглощающий ужас.  
           Джон очень серьезно добавил:  
           — Ты можешь со мной говорить и я, вероятно, в конце концов отреагирую на твой голос. Но никаких резких движений, никаких прикосновений или громких звуков.  
           Шерлок несколько смущенно посмотрел на него.  
           — Что? Что ты сделал? — Джона охватило ужасное предчувствие.  
           — Я не... хм... не знал, что делать, когда тебя накрыло паникой. Пытался сдерживать твои руки, но это не сработало, и тогда я сел тебе за спину и обхватил тебя, то есть, заблокировал, — Шерлок неловко кашлянул.  
           — Я тебе что-то сделал? — вспоминая драку с невидимым нападавшим, Джон с возрастающим ужасом уставился на друга.  
           Осознав, что бессознательно потирает плечо, Шерлок быстро опустил руку. Джон проследил за этим движением, и его глаза сердито сузились.  
           — Покажи, — потребовал он, переключаясь в режим доктора.  
           — Ерунда, просто синяк, — заявил Шерлок.  
           — Покажи, — еще настойчивей потребовал Джон, но в его голосе прозвучали нотки мольбы.  
           — Нет, — Шерлок воинственно стоял на своем. — Ты пару раз приложил меня своим затылком. Последние дни были для тебя нелегкими. Я заблокировал твои движения, чтобы ты себе не навредил. Со мной все в порядке. Все нормально.  
           Они с минуту мерили друг друга сердитыми взглядами, потом Джон сказал:  
           — Если окажется, что у тебя сломана ключица, сам будешь виноват...  
           Он услышал удивленный смешок Шерлока и заново проиграл в голове собственные слова. Потом рискнул посмотреть другу в лицо, и через мгновение они оба покатились со смеху.  
           Через несколько минут, отсмеявшись, они наконец повалились на диван, вытирая слезы.  
           — Просто невероятно, — покачав головой, выдохнул Джон.  
           — Что именно? — уточнил Шерлок.  
           — То, что я сделал, — он показал на плечо Шерлока. — Я — твой доктор, и я же причинил тебе вред.  
           Его накрыло волной вины и стыда.  
           — Джон, во-первых, ты не понимал, что делаешь, а во-вторых, я сам виноват, что не подумал... — Шерлок глянул уголком глаза на Джона, подначивая на комментарий: — Мне не приходило в голову, что успокаивать тебя может оказаться плохой идеей. И, в-третьих, как я уже сказал. Со мной. Все. В порядке.  
           — Я должен был тебя предупредить, — признал Джон.  
           "Я никогда не думал, что Шерлок может начать меня успокаивать, — подумал он. — Особенно из-за каких-то эмоций. До Баскервиля я думал, что мы — друзья, после — что я для него лишь человек, над которым можно поэкспериментировать, но сейчас мы, возможно, все же придем к чему-то нормальному. Ну, по крайней мере, насколько это может быть "нормально" для Шерлока..."  
           Шерлок хорошо представлял, о чем думает Джон. Временами читать его лицо не составляло никакого труда. Они оба обходили стороной тему Баскервиля, и отлично это понимали.  
           Он пока решил оставить ее в стороне. Сейчас здесь были вещи намного важнее.  
           — Ну, если бы я не уклонялся, все могло быть намного хуже. У тебя отличный хук справа, — с легкой улыбкой произнес он.  
           Джон притворно застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
           — Я пытался тебе врезать?  
           Шерлок слегка хихикнул.  
           — О да. И это было довольно... хм, забавно.  
           Не в силах сдержаться, Джон сверкнул ухмылкой и покачал головой, издав слабый смешок.  
           Шерлок испытал облегчение, осознавая, что нашел нужные слова. Он смог снизить накал и рассмешить Джона.  
           Детектив устроился в дальнем конце дивана, слегка повернувшись лицом к другу.  
           — Как думаешь, что ты готов... эм, в состоянии... продолжать?  
           Бессознательно отзеркалив позу Шерлока, Джон сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул.  
           Переплел пальцы, чтобы не дрожали, и заговорил:  
           — В общем, когда нас с Мюрреем временно подменили врачи и фельдшеры из других спецотрядов, мы быстро похватали свои снайперские винтовки. Надо было по максимуму положить тех, кто стрелял. Скоро должны были прибыть вертушки, и снайперы могли переключиться на экипаж и раненых на носилках.  
           Мы уже знали, что они стреляют бронебойными пулями — одна такая пробила бронежилет помогавшего мне солдата. Их надо было "снять", и поскорее, пока они еще кого-то не подстрелили.  
            _Джон с Мюрреем, согнувшись, пробежали вдоль одной из машин, используя ее как прикрытие, и рванули к небольшой возвышенности, которая давала снайперам некоторое убежище. Но быстро попадали лицом вниз — засвистевшие вокруг пули взрывали песок фонтанами. Они с Мюрреем обменялись быстрыми взглядами и улыбками, подняли оружие наизготовку, и изучили близлежайшие здания и возвышенности на предмет стрелков._  
            _— Одного нашел! — перекрикивая взрывы, сообщил Джон, игнорируя резкую боль в правой ноге. И Мюррей через секунду произнес то же самое._  
            _Без единого слова они взяли отсчет с трех и одновременно выстрелили._  
            _— Есть._  
            _— Тоже._  
            _Пущенная с возвышенности пуля едва не задела их головы._  
            _— Черт, там еще один! — крикнул Мюррей._  
            _Двигаться под прицелом снайпера означало превратиться в покойников. Но даже без этого, если его не снять, долго им не продержаться._  
            _Джон еще раз изучил в оптический прицел линию, откуда шли выстрелы. Ага, есть. Он вскинул винтовку и ощутил рядом шевеление Мюррея. Через мгновение тот крикнул, что обнаружил четвертого. Джон не посмел даже кивнуть и надавил на курок. И уже убеждаясь, что попал, он ощутил какой-то толчок в плечо. А через секунду там расцвела боль, и словно лесной пожар, мгновенно распространилась по руке и груди._  
            _Он услышал выстрел Мюррея и его далекий голос:_  
            _— Все, всех собрали. Пошли, Джон, пора возвращаться. Вертушки на подходе._  
            _Джон рыкнул и ухитрился закинуть на здоровое плечо винтовку. Он с трудом поднялся, прижимая левую руку к телу. От невольных движений плеча его с каждым шагом простреливала острая боль. Джон порадовался, что Мюррей идет впереди. Вряд ли ему бы удалось сейчас хорошо замаскировать боль._  
            _Мюррей опустился на колени перед ребенком с ранением живота. Джон рухнул рядом, роняя рядом с аптечкой свою винтовку. Он нагнулся над ребенком, чтобы посмотреть, чем можно помочь, и чуть на него не свалился._  
            _Мюррей схватил его за плечо, чтобы поддержать, и Джон, едва сдержав крик, завалился на бок._  
            _— Джон! Дерьмо, я не знал, что тебя подстрелили! Черт, ты бы хоть что-то сказал!_  
            _Мюррей полез в свою медсумку за перевязочным пакетом, потом быстро прижал к ране марлевую подушечку и прибинтовал._  
            _Пытаясь лежать смирно, Джон царапал руками песок. До предела закинув голову, он сжимал зубы и пытался удержаться от крика._  
            _— Ключица... сломана, — выдохнул он сквозь боль._  
            _Мюррей молча кивнул и прижал новую марлевую подушечку поверх мгновенно промокшей старой._  
            _— Надо вытаскивать тебя отсюда. Только не отключайся. Капитан Эванс! Сюда, сэр! Капитан Ватсон ранен!_  
            _Эванс подлетел пулей и затормозил рядом._  
            _— Морфий?_  
            _— Кончился, — сообщил Мюррей, предварительно поглядев на Джона, который отрицательно покачал головой и скривился от нарастающей боли._  
            _— Антибиотик?_  
            _— Вколол последний, — мучительно выдавил Джон, его голос был едва слышен сквозь продолжающийся над ними бой._  
            _— Какого черта с твоей ногой, Джон? — вскрикнул Мюррей, отстраняясь назад, чтобы дать Эвансу осмотреть плечо Джона._  
            _— Машину подорвало... осколки... тело Уильямса... спасло меня от чего похуже... — Джон смолк, его мышцы свело от боли, а из горла, против желания, вырвался крик._  
            _— Дерьмо. И ты все это время ходил с такой ногой? Ты чертов идиот! Как ты на нее вообще наступал?!_  
            _Джон слабо ухмыльнулся Мюррею, который принялся снова бинтовать ногу, чтобы остановить кровотечение._  
            _— Да я не чувствовал до сих пор особой... боли! — часто дыша, он закрыл глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь остаться в сознании._  
            _Издалека донеслось: "Носилки сюда, БЫСТРЕЕ! Он потерял слишком много крови". И уже ближе: "Джон. Джон!"_  
            _Джон услышал собственный мучительный стон. "Пожалуйста, Боже, дай мне жить!", — прохрипел он._  
            _— Джон! Прекрати, долбаный идиот. Посмотри на меня!_  
            _Он приоткрыл глаза и увидел прямо над собой лицо Мюррея, изборожденное морщинками беспокойства._  
            _— Даже не смей сейчас сдаваться, Джон Ватсон. Клянусь, когда мы вернемся в госпиталь, я еще вобью в твою несчастную башку немного здравого смысла!_  
            _— Есть, сэр, — прошептал Джон, после чего его глаза закатились, и он все-таки потерял сознание._  
           — Мне делали операцию на плече, дважды. Первый раз, чтобы извлечь фрагменты и реконструировать. Второй — чтобы убрать инфицированные ткани.  
           — Из-за отсутствия антибиотиков, — предположил Шерлок. — У тебя был брюшной тиф, так ведь? Из-за него тебе понадобилось много времени, чтобы выздороветь хотя бы настолько, чтобы тебя вообще могли отослать домой.  
           Джон устало кивнул.  
           — Из-за лихорадки и потери крови я чуть не умер, сердце с трудом выдержало, — Джон потер левое плечо, словно это могло облегчить таящуюся в глубине боль. — Пришлось перезапускать его дефибриллятором. Хотя я мало что помню о том времени. Помню наплывами лицо Мюррея, а потом я очнулся в глубоком тылу, уже на пути домой.  
           Хирурги вытащили из моей ноги большую часть осколков и провели реконструкцию. Но колено уже никогда не будет таким, как прежде. На смену погоды только усугубляется, но вполне терпимо, если только я не очень уж сильно устал.  
           Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Джон осознал, что пока он был погружен в воспоминания, они оба подвинулись друг к другу навстречу — Шерлок сидел настолько близко, что практически его касался. И, собственно, поэтому Джон смог уловить момент, когда до друга дошло.  
           — Ага. А я-то все думал, когда ты сообразишь, — произнес он с явным намеком на улыбку в голосе.  
           — Ты же сказал, что твоя хромота — это психосоматика! — воскликнул Шерлок, возмущенный, что Джон его обманул.  
           — Я сказал? Ты уверен? — самодовольно переспросил Джон. Осознание, что ему удалось кое-что скрыть от Шерлока, даже пересилило его абсолютную вымотанность.


	8. Chapter 8

           — Вспомни. Ты тогда вычислил, что психотерапевт считает мою хромоту психосоматической. "И, боюсь, совершенно верно"¹— вот твои слова, — продолжал Джон. — А после того, как я выстрелил в таксиста, и мы покинули твоего брата, ты помнишь наш разговор?  
           — Конечно, помню, — негодующе откликнулся Шерлок.  
            _— ... Хотя тебя действительно подстрелили._  
            _— Прости?_  
            _— В Афганистане. Реальная рана._  
            _— А. Да, в плечо._  
            _— В плечо! Я так и думал._  
            _— Нет, не думал._  
            _— В левое._  
            _— Угадал._  
            _— Я никогда не гадаю._  
            _— Гадаешь-гадаешь.²_  
           Джон улыбнулся. Шерлок воспроизвел их разговор слово в слово.  
           — И мы оставили эту тему. Ты никогда не задавал вопросов о моей ноге, считая хромоту целиком психосоматической. Хотя на самом деле, она была таковой только частично. Моя нога пострадала и физически, — Джон улыбнулся при виде расстроенного Шерлока.  
           — Почему я не замечал, что ты бережешь ногу?! Как это могло случиться?  
           — Хочешь, чтобы я все тебе разжевал? — спросил Джон. И получив в ответ насмешливо-сердитый взгляд, закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку дивана — Когда меняется погода, а особенно, если становится сыро и холодно, я заранее принимаю обезболивающее. Из такси ты обычно выскакиваешь первым, а я остаюсь платить и иду следом, и соответственно по лестнице я тоже иду _за_ тобой. Когда я — за твоей спиной, контролировать выражение лица мне не требуется и остается только сосредоточенно не хромать.  
           Джон умолк, Шерлок прокрутил в голове его слова и осознал, что если им случалось приплестись с расследования поздно вечером (или даже под утро), Джон иногда просто прямо поднимался к себе в комнату и вообще не заходил в квартиру. Шагал он при этом медленно, но Шерлок считал, что это от банальной усталости. Иногда он заставал Джона потирающим себе бедро, но опять-таки считал, что это от стресса или от военных кошмаров. И еще буквально несколько раз случалось, что Джон отставал от него во время погони — подумав сейчас об этом, Шерлок сообразил, что это бывало как раз при смене погоды.  
           Он почувствовал рядом с собой движение и поднял взгляд: оказалось, друг начал клониться на бок, он крепко спал. Шерлок поднялся, уложил его головой на подушку и осторожно поднял на диван его ноги.  
           Покрыв Джона пледом, Шерлок выпрямился и на несколько мгновений задержал на нем взгляд. Таким умиротворенным Джон не выглядел уже много дней.  
           Детектив подошел к камину, поворошил дрова и вернулся в свое кресло. Уселся поудобнее, планируя как следует обдумать и убрать в Чертоги все, что только что узнал о Джоне, и заодно присмотреть за другом, пока тот спит.  
           Джон проснулся с криком, его трясло крупной дрожью, пот лился градом. Шерлок в одно мгновение оказался рядом и окликнул друга по имени. Не смея прикасаться, он стоял, опустив руки. У него чесались руки _хоть что-то_ сделать — все, что угодно, только бы хоть как-то помочь.  
           Но он мог только беспомощно стоять и смотреть, как друг с трудом возвращается в реальность. Шерлок вновь мягко позвал его, и Джон чуть не подпрыгнул.  
           — Шер... Шерлок? — едва слышно прошептал он, продираясь сквозь собственный ужас.  
           — Я здесь, — Шерлок осторожно опустил руку ему на плечо.  
           Джон инстинктивно подался навстречу, и Шерлок обхватил его свободной рукой за спину, памятуя, что держит другую руку на "плохом" плече друга.  
           Джон тяжело навалился на детектива, кипя внутри адреналином. Шерлок ощутил, что крепко сбитое тело друга сотрясают потоки дрожи — тот потянул ноги к груди, обхватил их руками, и пытаясь успокоить дыхание, уронил голову на колени.  
           Шерлок посмотрел на него, сознавая, что практически его обнимает. Он испытывал некоторую неловкость, но не сомневался, что, учитывая обстоятельства, все делает верно. И поскольку Джон еще не пришел в себя полностью, а Шерлок, казалось, принимал на себя большую часть его веса, он решил, что Джон тоже считает это приемлемым.  
           И еще он сознавал слезы, которые Джон пытался от него прятать. Содрогаясь всем телом, друг судорожно втягивал в себя воздух, и Шерлок внезапно понял, что тот действительно плачет. Что слезы, которые он заметил — не от кошмара. Джон изо всех сил пытался это замаскировать, но он плакал.  
           "И что мне, как предполагается, с этим делать? Слезы? Джон никогда не плачет!"  
            _"Очевидно, что плачет",_ — услужливо поправил его разум.  
           "Мне не нравится видеть Джона таким... таким... вот таким".  
           Шерлок чуть посильнее обхватил друга руками. В первый момент, он подумал, что сделал это напрасно, потому что Джон моментально напрягся, но потом... его слезы... плач словно стали сильнее.  
           И до Шерлока с запозданием дошло, что нет, друг не плачет сильнее — он просто перестал _скрывать_ , что плачет.  
           — Прости, — выдохнул через несколько минут Джон сквозь слезы. — Я не... я не знаю, что... я не могу....  
           — Все... все нормально, Джон. Ты в безопасности. Все будет хорошо, — ответил Шерлок, даже не пытаясь скрыть сквозившее в голосе беспокойство. А смысл? Даже в своем полубезумном состоянии Джон отлично его читал.  
           И с этой мыслью пришла и другая. Джон умел наблюдать много лучше, чем пенял ему Шерлок. Он просто наблюдал избирательно. И среди объектов его наблюдения точно был и сам детектив. Шерлок покачал головой, убрав эту мысль для последующего изучения.  
           Он ощутил, что Джон все же вернул себе шаткое подобие самообладания и начал отстраняться. Шерлок еще раз мягко сжал плечи друга, и тот в ответ на мгновение благодарно к нему прислонился. После чего рвано вздохнул и снова выпрямился.  
           Шерлок начал медленно отстраняться, уверяясь, что Джон может сидеть без его поддержки, и потом встал с дивана. Он понимал, что Джону сейчас нужно пространство, и молча прошел на кухню, чтобы заняться приготовлением чая и тостов. Зная, что Джон не станет есть в одиночестве, Шерлок приготовил на двоих и вернулся с едой и питьем в гостиную. Поставил чай и тосты на журнальный столик, развернул к дивану один из стоящих у стола стульев и устроился на нем с кружкой в руке.  
           Джон поднес к лицу кружку, наслаждаясь ее теплом и одновременно пытаясь унять дрожь в руках.  
           Он попытался заново объясниться:  
           — Мне очень жаль, Шерлок. Я не хотел так терять над собой контроль. Я просто... благодарен тебе... за то... что ты помог мне... проснуться....  
           — По-моему, ты вполне эффективно сделал это самостоятельно, — сухо произнес Шерлок, пытаясь немного развеять атмосферу.  
           Угол рта Джона чуть дернулся вверх в улыбке, и Шерлок счел это за маленькую победу.  
           Джон глотнул чая, а потом еще, и еще: теплый напиток смягчал сохранявшееся внутри напряжение.  
           И когда Джон снова заговорил, его голос звучал уже ровнее:  
           — Сколько времени я спал?  
           — Два часа и двенадцать минут до момента, когда начал проявлять беспокойство. А всего, в том или ином виде, ты спал два часа пятьдесят восемь минут. Я надеялся, что ты сможешь поспать подольше, — с нотками разочарования закончил Шерлок.  
           Джону удалось слабо улыбнуться.  
           — Это и так мой самый долгий сон за последние два дня, нет, уже даже больше.  
           — Джон, если ты думаешь, что сможешь выдержать... есть пара вопросов, которые мне нужно тебе задать.   
           Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, глаза детектива в полутьме гостиной казались темными и серьезными. Джон посмотрел в ответ, собираясь с силами в преддверии неизбежного.   
           Покончив с едой, они какое-то время сидели в полном молчании. Джона впечатлило, что Шерлок оказался способным так долго ждать. И он коротко кивнул — настолько коротко, что Шерлок бы ничего не заметил, если бы так пристально не наблюдал за Джоном.  
           — Есть несколько важных вещей, которые меня интересуют: например, что было в той газете, которая так сильно тебя расстроила, и какое отношение имеет к этому тот телефонный звонок. О чем был твой последний кошмар, и почему ты плакал... настолько отчаянно? Но все это может подождать. Я хочу у тебя спросить нечто более важное.  
           Шерлок на секунду умолк и потом сделал глубокий вдох.  
           — Джон, что произошло в Баскервиле?  
           Джон перестал смотреть себе на руки и на мгновение поднял глаза на Шерлока, но потом снова отвел взгляд. Его трясло, ледяной холод продирал до костей. Он понимал, что Шерлок рано или поздно задаст этот вопрос.  
           Но уютно устроившись на диване и завернувшись в плед, которым его накрыл Шерлок, Джон осознал, что больше не испытывает желания скрывать от детектива всю силу воздействия его _эксперимента_.  
           Он заново проиграл в голове все то, чем весь вечер так щедро одаривал его Шерлок — сколько времени он потратил, чтобы выслушать Джона, чтобы постараться вернуть его в реальность, и действительно _понять_ , через что Джон прошел.  
           Джона ударило осознанием, что Шерлок на самом деле **понимал** , что все текущие проблемы Джона родом из Баскервиля. И хотел выяснить, что именно их спровоцировало — и что за воспоминания стоят за кошмарами и флешбэками. И сейчас своими конкретизирующими вопросами пытался выяснить, что лично он, Шерлок Холмс, сделал не так.  
           И что еще более удивительно, он хотел это выяснить — понять, где сделал неверный шаг — не ради результатов эксперимента. Он хотел понять, каким образом его поступки навредили другу.  
           Это осознание более чем что-либо придало Джону смелости заговорить с Шерлоком о Баскервиле, впервые с той ночи.  
           — Когда погас свет и смолкла сирена, мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. Я уже понял, что карточка в замке не срабатывает, но я не мог просто сидеть сложа руки и пошел к другой двери, через которую, как я видел раньше, ходил персонал.  
           Я слышал стук когтей по кафельному полу — и звук пуль, бьющих рядом в песок. Я зажал себе рот и нос, чтобы не дать Собаке услышать мое дыхание, но продолжал прислушиваться: хотел понять, куда бьют пули, чтобы не попасть под прицел снайпера.  
           Мне нужно было найти укрытие. Та небольшая часть моего разума, которая сознавала, что я нахожусь в лаборатории, привела меня к клеткам и к мысли, что если я окажусь внутри, это может защитить меня от Собаки. В остальном мой разум был убежден, что я прячусь за бронетранспортером.  
           И когда ты наконец позвонил мне, Афганистан уже перекрыл Собаку, и твой голос в трубке стал единственной ниточкой, связывающей меня с реальностью.  
           Вспоминая это, Джон побледнел, на лбу выступили капельки пота. Он впервые заставлял себя облекать в слова ту ночь.  
           — Я слышал зовущего меня Мюррея, детей, которые просили доктора, жалобный свист рассекающих воздух пуль. И Собаку. Я слышал, как она рычит в лаборатории.  
           Он взглянул на Шерлока и добавил:  
           — Ты тогда спросил меня, что я вижу, а я был в ужасе! Я не мог тебе рассказать. Я буквально сходил с ума.  
           Я видел, как блеснуло солнце на оптическом прицеле снайпера. Я видел над песком Собаку с красными горящими глазами и сверкающей шерстью. Потом она исчезла, и остались только песок и оружие. И я, покрытый кровью детей, которых не мог спасти. Я видел снайпера. Видел летящую в меня пулю, понимал, что ничто не сможет ее остановить, и приготовился к ее удару.  
           Джон крепко стиснул веки и с силой вжался в спинку дивана, его руки застыли по бокам, пальцы вцепились в плед. Он изо всех сил пытался дышать ровнее, напоминая себе, что это только воспоминание.  
           — Внезапно вспыхнул свет, и не пуля... а ты тронул меня за плечо, и спросил, как я... и это вытащило меня... ты вытащил меня в реальность. Ужас еще накрывал меня, но видеть перед собой сверкающе-белую лабораторию и тебя, тебя совершенно реального, очень мне помогло. Я смог игнорировать крики приказов и Мюррея, старающегося добраться до своей винтовки. Наверное, за неимением лучшего, можно сказать, что мне удалось оттеснить их на периферию взгляда.  
           Плечо горело, будто его снова пробила пуля. Меня переполняла жгучая боль, точно такая, какую я чувствовал при ранении, и в полную силу вернулась вся хромота, но мне удалось замаскировать это, и внешне я только слегка пошатывался.  
           Я последовал за тобой из лаборатории и шел позади до тех пор, пока не уверился, что точно не рухну на пол. Я хотел быть уверен, что смогу двигаться без бросающейся в глаза хромоты, — закончил Джон. — Когда доктор Стэплтон спросила, не заболел ли я, поскольку я выглядел довольно паршиво, я забеспокоился, что ты можешь сосредоточить на мне свое внимание. К счастью, ты был слишком поглощен сахаром, и мне не пришлось тебя отвлекать каким-нибудь разговором.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ В переводе Первого канала "К сожалению, он прав".  
> ² В переводе Первого канала:  
>  **Шерлок:** Вы правда пулю схватили?  
>  **Джон:** Что?  
>  **Шерлок:** В Афганистане поймали пулю?  
>  **Джон:** О. Да, в плечо.  
>  **Шерлок:** Точно. Так и думал.  
>  **Джон:** Ерунда.  
>  **Шерлок:** В левое?  
>  **Джон:** Угадали.  
>  **Шерлок:** Я не угадываю.  
>  **Джон:** Разве?


	9. Chapter 9

           Слова, лившиеся из уст Джона, смолкли.  
           Шерлок сидел абсолютно неподвижно, его глаза были закрыты, и он с силой прижимал к губам кончики пальцев. Он просто не мог поверить, что его настолько захватило то дело и теория насчет сахара, что он даже не сознавал, в каком ужасном состоянии находится Джон. Он позволил своей расследовательской страсти затмить наблюдательность, сузил ее до текущего дела, и это было абсолютно недопустимо.  
           Заново проиграв момент, когда он открыл клетку и заговорил с Джоном, Шерлок теперь понимал, почему Джон так отреагировал, почему вскочил и бегом рванулся из клетки. Теперь он ясно видел, что друг хромает. И вся его поза напоминала о военном прошлом, ибо он сражался со страхом. Он не двигал левым плечом, даже когда он кричал на Шерлока, и плелся далеко позади, когда они отправились в лабораторию Степлтон.  
           Джон сжимал и разжимал пальцы; он так стискивал плед, что теперь они болели. Он потер лицо и наконец заставил себя взглянуть на Шерлока. Он сам не знал, что ожидает увидеть, но полная неподвижность и отсутствие какой бы то ни было реакции друга заставили его занервничать.  
           Сощурившись в полутьме комнаты, Джон присмотрелся и понял, что Шерлок на самом деле изо всех сил старается сохранить самообладание. По его телу пробегала слабая дрожь, дыхание было рваным.  
           — Шерлок? — попытался Джон привлечь его внимание.  
           От звука голоса друг слегка вздрогнул, и, открыв глаза, посмотрел на Джона.  
           Шерлок отчетливо увидел, в каком напряжении сейчас Джон. Трудно было не заметить явные последствия переживаний и стресса. Теперь он понимал, почему после Баскервиля на лице Джона поселилась такая измотанность. Видел он теперь и потерю веса. Он раньше не замечал, но свитера Джона стали ему слишком свободны.  
           Сейчас он понимал и отчего Джон последние пару месяцев постоянно где-то витает и так легко раздражается.  
           "Посмотри на него, Шерлок. Это все ты сделал. Все это. Человеку, которого ты называешь другом. Хорошо же ты обращаешься с друзьями. Тебя интересовали исключительно результаты эксперимента. Тебе и в голову не пришло принять во внимание его прошлое, даже те моменты, на которые точно были намеки. Он же был военным врачом. Что именно в слове "военный" было тебе не ясно? Ты просто идиот, если считаешь, что можешь быть чьим-то другом".  
           Шерлок не мог заткнуть этот голос — голос из прошлого, который всегда указывал на его промахи, раз за разом. Именно тогда, когда Шерлок пытался поступить так, чтобы им гордились... Внезапно он ощутил себя пятилетним мальчиком, которому он обычно не позволял выбираться из глубин Чертогов. Он снова закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть на непреложные доказательства того, что сделал.  
           Джон увидел мелькнувшее в глазах Шерлока выражение, и большего ему не потребовалось. Прежде чем серые глаза друга закрылись, отсекая от себя Джона, тот успел заметить сверкнувшую в них чистую, неприкрытую вину и боль. Чуть не свалившись второпях на пол, Джон выпутался из пледа и присел рядом с Шерлоком.  
           Он никогда еще не видел друга таким. Даже после бассейна он не был таким потерянным и уязвимым.  
           Позабыв о собственной боли, Джон испытал искренне желание ему помочь.  
           — Шерлок, посмотри на меня.  
           Друг дернулся, явно не ожидая услышать голос Джона так близко, и рефлекторно открыл глаза. Джон отодвинул в сторону тарелки и кружки и сел на освободившийся край журнального столика. Теперь он мог видеть лицо Шерлока даже несмотря на то, что тот, пытаясь избежать взгляда, опустил голову.  
           — Шерлок.  
           Шерлок лишь слегка качнул головой, крепко сжал губы и снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь отгородиться от остального мира. Нет, от _боли_ , которую он причинил.  
           Шерлок закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь вернуть под контроль эмоции. Случившееся было куда хуже, чем Немного Нехорошо. Вставший в горле комок не желал проглатываться. И чем больше Шерлок старался взять под контроль ускользавшие чувства, тем сильнее его сотрясала дрожь. Чувства же метались по всем комнатам его Чертогов и превращали тщательно разобранную информацию в сплошной беспорядок.  
           Он ощутил, что Джон придвинулся ближе, его пальцы взяли Шерлока за запястья и потянули вниз, убирая от лица руки. Шерлок какое-то мгновение сопротивлялся, но потом сдался и вместе с очередной волной дрожи безвольно опустил руки.  
           Джон выпустил его запястья и взял длинные тонкие пальцы, прекращая их дрожь, и слегка сжал, привлекая к себе внимание.  
           — Шерлок. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
           Готовясь к грядущему гневу и обвинениям, Шерлок мазнул взглядом по лицу Джона и тут же уставился на их руки, лежащие на коленях доктора. Его мозгу потребовалась целая минута, чтобы осознать, что именно он только что видел.  
           Ошарашенный, он снова поднял глаза на друга. Да, Джон все еще выглядел взъерошенно-помятым после кошмара, его до сих пор переполняли тревога и беспокойство, и еще боль. Да, он явно еще не пришел в себя после рассказа о пережитом на войне, но его теплый взгляд был полон сочувствия и волнения за **него** , за Шерлока **.**  
           Шерлок не понимал и даже представить себе не мог, _как_ Джон может смотреть таким взглядом _на него_. Он панически начал отодвигаться от Джона вместе со стулом, забирая у него свои руки, но застыл на месте, когда Джон произнес со странной, стальной решимостью:  
           — Даже _не смей_.  
           — Что? — прошептал Шерлок и устыдился своего дрожащего голоса.  
           — Не отстраняйся от меня. Не смей от меня закрываться, — предупредил Джон.  
           — Но я...  
           — Нет. Ты думаешь, что раз ты совершил ошибку, то ты — плохой друг. И что у тебя не может быть друзей, поскольку ты не способен поддерживать хорошие отношения.  
           — Ну, я, безусловно...  
           — Стоп. Я еще не закончил. Да, я был на тебя зол. Да, я винил тебя в самом начале, когда после Баскервиля у меня начались кошмары и флешбэки. Да, я сомневался в нашей дружбе и боялся, что по дурости тебе доверился, а тебе было просто удобно меня использовать.  
           Он заметил, что у Шерлока поникли плечи.  
           — Но если сегодняшний вечер мне что-то и показал, так это то, что ты за меня переживаешь, — Шерлок сделал слабую попытку обидеться, и Джон издал что-то вроде смешка — В противном случае, ты не тратил бы целые часы на то, чтобы говорить со мной, кормить меня или присматривать за мной, когда я сплю. Такое делают только для того, кого считают другом.  
           Шерлок снова попытался высказаться.  
           — Но ты же не... Тебе приходится терпеть ужасы, которые мне трудно даже представить, и все это по моей ви... — он осекся при виде мрачного взгляда Джона.  
           Когда Шерлок отмахнулся от него и взял всю вину на себя, Джон ощутил, что внутри поднимается волна гнева. Масла в огонь добавляла еще и его собственная досада на себя за то, что он никак не может взять под контроль свою психику.  
           "Если Шерлок думает, что может просто взять всю вину на себя, то его ждет сюрприз! Социопат, что б тебя... Чертов идиот! Ни слова не услышал из того, что я ему говорил. Он в ужасе. Черт, и я тоже. Но если он считает..."  
           — Черт, Шерлок! — воскликнул Джон, и, уронив руки, вскочил на ноги.  
           Шерлок дернулся от его крика. И вновь приготовился. _"А вот и гнев. Я знал, что так будет"._  
           — Ты меня сейчас послушаешь и на этот раз действительно услышишь! Ты самый невыносимый мерзавец их всех, кого я знаю! А ты знаешь, что было бы, если бы ты в Баскервиле сообщил мне, что собираешься делать? — поинтересовался Джон.  
           Шерлок безмолвно покачал головой перед лицом его гнева. И задержал дыхание, ожидая услышать, что тот врезал бы ему, ушел, съехал с Бейкер-стрит. Но ничто не могло подготовить его к тому, что заявил Джон.  
           — Я бы с радостью сожрал тот чертов сахар и согласился на твой эксперимент! — Шерлок озадаченно моргнул, придя в полное замешательство. — Я бы разрешил тебе светить в меня ради дезориентации чертовым светом и оглушать сиренами. Я бы верил, что ты все прекратишь, если будет совсем плохо, и как только появились бы видения из Афганистана, сразу бы дал тебе знать. Потому что я тебе доверяю.  
            _"Стоп. Что?"_ Шерлок втянул в себя воздух и, моргнув, уставился на Джона. Перед глазами мелькали черные "мушки", и внезапно пришло осознание, что дышать — важно и нисколько не скучно.  
           — Не веришь? Черт, Майкрофт ведь сразу понял, что я тебе доверяю — еще до того, как я сам это осознал! — рявкнул Джон тоном "давай без глупостей".  
           Он стал вышагивать взад-вперед по комнате, а Шерлок, распахнув глаза, повернулся к нему и следил взглядом за его двигающейся фигурой. Джон же, размахивая руками для убедительности, продолжал:  
           — Я настолько тебе доверял, что ради тебя убил человека. Я верил, что ты найдешь нас с генералом Шань в туннеле. Верил, что ты разберешься в этих чертовых коротких гудках, которые присылали по телефону. Верил, что ты придешь за мной в бассейн и вытащишь нас оттуда.  
           Он так разошелся, что Шерлок не мог вставить и слова.  
           — И сейчас я тоже тебе доверяю, поэтому и не сбежал в последние пару дней, когда все это дерьмо снова на меня навалилось. Я доверяю тебе настолько, что рассказал, что было со мной в Афганистане, настолько, что готов был пережить все заново во время рассказа — и все ради того, чтобы ты получил какое-то представление о моем прошлом и смог понять информацию, которая привела меня сейчас в это состояние.  
           Не ты это сделал, Шерлок, а то, что со мной произошло в Афганистане. И мой чертов мозг, который, похоже, с этим никак не справится. И чертово ПТСР, которое все не может оставить меня в покое.  
           Джон услышал, что Шерлок набирает воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, и развернулся к нему. Скрестил на груди руки и жестко встал перед ним... Его гнев уже улетучился, но он по-прежнему был полон решимости донести до Шерлока то, что хотел сказать.  
           — Ты. Не. Делал. Этого. Ты не отвечаешь за то, что я пережил. Мои флешбэки и кошмары вызвал тот чертов наркотик.  
           Тяжело дыша, Джон снова опустился на край журнального столика, колено в колено с Шерлоком.  
           Тот по-совиному моргнул, глядя на Джона.  
           — Как ты узнал, что я думаю? Я имею в виду то... Ты же не мог... Я...  
           — Да ладно тебе, — мягко возразил Джон. — Думаешь, я за все это время недостаточно тебя узнал? Мне было достаточно на тебя посмотреть, и я сразу понял, что ты себя винишь. А когда ты попытался отстраниться, мне стало ясно, что ты пытаешься установить дистанцию.  
           — Точно, как ты делал после бассейна, — продолжал он. — Тогда ты тоже старался отстраниться, потому что до смерти боялся, что совершишь ошибку, при которой я могу пострадать или которая будет стоить мне жизни. Ты не мог вынести этой мысли и попытался дистанцироваться, убеждая себя, что тебе все равно, или что мне без тебя будет лучше.  
           Джон чуть не рассмеялся при виде лица Шерлока.  
           — В тот раз я совершил ошибку: позволил тебе на несколько недель отстраниться и только потом запротестовал. Так что, если ты думаешь, что я снова буду сидеть, сложа руки и смотреть, как ты опять это делаешь, то ты просто идиот.  
           Наступила долгая пауза: один пытался собраться с мыслями, второй осознавал сказанное.  
           Джон подался к Шерлоку и посмотрел прямо в лицо.  
           — Я хочу сказать тебе еще одно. Я тебя прощаю. Тебе не нужно больше ничего говорить, ничего делать, извиняться или как-то "исправлять" наши отношения. В этом нет никакой нужды. Я давно простил тебя, но иногда требуется произнести это вслух. Только окажи мне одну маленькую услугу. Прости себя.  
           Шерлок в немом изумлении уставился на Джона.  
            _"Это самый невероятный человек, какого я когда-либо знал. Он столько всего видел и перенес, но все равно сидит здесь и орет на меня за то, что я виню себя. А потом просто меня прощает. Я не постигаю его._  
            _И, возможно, никогда не смогу постичь"._  
           Джон смотрел, как резкие морщинки самоосуждения на лице Шерлока постепенно разглаживаются. Пристально всмотрелся в глаза друга и явно удовлетворенный тем, что увидел, кивнул.  
           Джон вздохнул, слегка потянулся вперед, и подавив стон, заставил себя подняться. Сделал несколько шагов, остановился за спиной Шерлока и коротко сжал его плечо. Потом подхватил с пола свалившийся плед и прошаркал к камину. Кинув плед в свое кресло, он скованно опустился на пол и подбросил в камин еще поленьев.  
           Поворошил их кочергой и стал смотреть, как светлеет от огня комната. Уютное потрескивание дров согревало не меньше пламени. Перед глазами затанцевали воспоминания о других языках огня — о кострах в афганской пустыне в окружении братьев по оружию, с которыми он бок о бок работал, сражался и защищал.  
           Чувствовать на лице тепло огня было очень приятно. Джон даже не сознавал, насколько замерз, пока над ним не склонился подошедший Шерлок и не накрыл его плечи пледом. Джон слегка повернулся к нему и сверкнул благодарным взглядом.  
           Шерлок вновь устроился в своем кресле, подтянул к груди колени и воспользовался тихой минутой, чтобы изучить лицо Джона, освещенное теплым светом каминного пламени.  
           Несмотря на ужасы, которые Джон вспоминал весь вечер, плавно перетекший в ночь, его лицо сейчас было таким открытым и спокойным, каким Шерлок не видел его уже несколько месяцев. Оно все еще хранило отпечаток страха, депрессии и боли, но сжатые челюсти явственно выдавали решимость. Глаза казались измученными и печальными, но взгляд уже не излучал такой загнанности и отчаяния, как раньше.  
           Джон зашевелился и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. Потом поднялся на ноги, потянулся, пытаясь прогнать неприятное онемение в ноге и плече, и схватив со столика вчерашнюю газету, уселся в свое кресло.  
           — Эм... Джон, — Шерлок остановился, не зная, как выразить то, что хотелось сказать. — Спасибо тебе за... это. Ты намного проницательнее, чем я думал.  
           Джон чуть улыбнулся и опустил руку на лежащую перед ним статью.  
           — _Тебе_ спасибо, что ты все же внял ответным смс своего брата, когда не знал, с какой стороны ко мне подойти. Хотя, — задумчиво добавил он, не обращая внимания на шокированного Шерлока, — я не совсем понимаю, как человек, считающий, что неравнодушие — не преимущество, может на этот счет что-то советовать.  
           — Но как ты узнал... что я писал ему? Что...  
           Джон многозначительно на него посмотрел.  
           — Ты же сам сказал. Я проницательнее, чем ты думал. И я не терял умения наблюдать, даже оказавшись во всей этой кутерьме. Вот честно, неужели ты до сих пор думаешь, что я никогда не внимал твоим урокам?  
           Шерлок с нежностью посмотрел на склоненную над газетой макушку Джона. Тот поднял голову, перехватывая его взгляд. Лицо Шерлока осветила искренняя улыбка, и Джон просто не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
           — Теперь ты готов рассказать мне об этой статье? — спросил Шерлок, жестом показывая газету на его коленях.  
           Джон вздохнул и кивнул. Его рука невесомо коснулась статьи, словно прикосновение к отпечатанным именам могло их оживить.


	10. Chapter 10

           — Я знаю, мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы наконец перейти к статье и причинам, почему тот звонок так вывел меня из равновесия, — Джон вздохнул, понимая, что откладывать объяснение больше нельзя.  
           Хотя не то, чтобы он намеренно это делал, когда рассказывал о своем прошлом. Он просто знал, что если и есть какой-то шанс, что Шерлок испытает что-то вроде эмпатии, то только, если он будет хорошо понимать, через что прошел Джон.  
           Детектив и так рекордное время сдерживал свое нетерпение. Джон решил, что не стоит дальше искушать судьбу.  
           Вскинув глаза, он увидел, что друг так и сидит, откинувшись в своем кресле и вытянув к огню длинные ноги. И ждет.  
           Шерлок опустил подбородок на кончики пальцев и взглянул на Джона из-под полуприкрытых век. Слегка нахмурил лоб и пристально вгляделся в друга пронзительным сероглазым взглядом. И сделал совершенно правильный вывод, что как бы ни были трудны для Джона предыдущие объяснения, грядущее будет для него еще тяжелее.  
           Во взгляде Джона открыто читалось свежее саднящее горе, наложившее на черты лица свой отпечаток — непреложное следствие этого вечера, всего того, что Джон сегодня открыл Шерлоку.  
           — Статья... эм, люди в ней... — Джон умолк, потом откашлялся и начал заново. — Вчера утром я просматривал газету и наткнулся на эту статью. В ней говорилось, что воинский отряд, будучи на маневрах, попал в засаду. Их накрыли тяжелым огнем, и одновременно стали стрелять снайперы. Упоминалось, что бойцы успели передать сигнал SOS прежде, чем их передатчик попал под пулю.  
           Там указывались имена, правда, не все, поскольку еще не все семьи успели уведомить о случившемся, — Джон с трудом проглотил ком в горле. — Но мне хватило, чтобы понять... понять что... — Джон снова умолк и, закрыв глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь таким образом успокоиться.  
           Шерлок негромко за него закончил:   
           — Что это был твой отряд. Тот самый отряд спецназначения, где ты служил прежде, чем тебя отослали домой в Лондон, — и втянул сквозь зубы воздух, увидев отрывистый кивок Джона.  
           Он вызвал в памяти текст той статьи. Теперь, когда он уже знал о спецназовском отряде Джона, она стала для него намного понятнее.  
           Четверо убито, трое раненых, один из которых в критическом состоянии, и двое числятся пропавшими без вести. Капитан Эванс, участвовавший в спасении Джона, отмечен среди погибших. Робертс ранен, но Уилкинсон и, самое главное, Мюррей, указаны пропавшими без вести.  
           Эванс, Робертс и Билл Мюррей. Именно эти имена Шерлок не смог отследить. Учитывая спецотряд особого назначения, их, видимо, хорошо засекретили. И только после рассказа Джона Шерлок смог понять, кто они.  
           — Мюррей пропал без вести, верно?  
           Пока Шерлок раздумывал над статьей, Джон открыл глаза и теперь слепо таращился на лежащую на коленях газету. Его рука бессознательно потирала правую ногу.  
           — Да. Около недели назад. Тот звонок был от полковника Харрисона, бывшего командира моего отряда. Он получил повышение и приехал домой на небольшую побывку в ожидании, когда с ним свяжется новое командование. Ему передали, что произошло. Именно с ним я разговаривал по телефону, и позже встречался.  
           Шерлок поколебался, но все же спросил:  
           — Он смог рассказать тебе что-то сверх того, что было в статье?  
           Джон откинул голову на спинку кресла, и газета незаметно соскользнула с его колен. Левая рука военврача сжалась в кулак — он изо всех сил старался сохранить самообладание. Его глаза невидяще смотрели сквозь Шерлока.  
           — Он сказал, что ребят послали на безопасную, предположительно очищенную от боевиков местность. Хотя на самом деле они отправились туда не на маневры, а на встречу с осведомителями, чтобы получить от них информацию. Обычно ребят на такое задание отправляют по двое, они смешиваются с местными и лучше, чтобы кто-то из них имел медицинские навыки, так что туда отправили Мюррея.  
           Раньше этим занимались мы с Мюрреем. Обычно именно мы ходили на подобные вылазки. Мы же были снайперами. И профессионалами тайных миссий. Отлично знали местную культуру и обычаи, хорошо знали язык и умели незаметно смешиваться с местными жителями.  
           Шерлок уставился на Джона без выражения, перерабатывая информацию.  
           — Вот почему ты так хорошо говоришь на пушту и дари¹, — внезапно произнес он.  
           Джон продолжал говорить, словно не слыша, его голос сделался почти монотонным. Шерлок съехал на кончик кресла и подался вперед, ловя каждое слово.  
           — Обычно такие задания не составляют труда, легкая полевая работа. Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так. И что именно точно никто не знает, поскольку Мюррей с Уилкинсоном пошли прямо в город. К тому времени, когда они вернулись, ребята начали ощущать витавшее в воздухе странное напряжение и решили пораньше вернуться на базу. У них у всех было сильное ощущение слежки, хотя они работали не в самом городе, а в окрестностях.  
           — Не слишком ли много мужчин, чтобы оставаться незаметными? — спросил Шерлок.  
           — Да нет, — о _технических_ деталях Джону было говорить легче. — Двое мужчин, покидающие деревню, подозрений не вызовут, а более многочисленной группе никто не станет задавать вопросы. Но в этот раз было иначе. Чувства ребят не обманули — за ними явно кто-то следил, и они шагнули прямо в засаду.  
           По словам полковника Харрисона, большую часть информации о случившемся они почерпнули от одного из раненых — от Робертса. Когда остальным двоим станет лучше, и они смогут рассказать, что видели, картина станет почетче.  
           У отряда не было нормальной защиты, их "снимали" одного за другим, и хотя они тоже в долгу не оставались, отпор получался слабый. Мюррей с Уилкинсоном ушли в сторону, чтобы занять получше позицию и снять если не всех, то большую часть снайперов. И как раз, когда наконец на подходе появилась подмога и раздался последний залп выстрелов, Мюррея с Уилкинсоном схватили боевики.  
           Спасательный отряд не мог бросить оставшихся. Они сразу отправили раненых на вертолете в безопасное место.  
           А Уилкинсон и Мюррей... их сейчас ищут. Исключительно из-за уверенности спасательного отряда, что их взяли живыми... но пока никаких вестей... — на последних словах голос Джона упал до шепота.  
           — Джон, если их взяли живыми... — начал Шерлок.  
           Джон отвел взгляд. В проглядывающих сквозь портьеры лучах рассветного солнца его лицо выглядело почти серым.  
           — Боевики могут сохранять им жизнь, если — и пока — считают, что те обладают важной или полезной им информацией. Либо, если решат, что это достаточно важные персоны, чтобы использовать их в качестве заложников. Или если сочтут, что у тех есть какие-то полезные для них умения.  
           Джона сотрясла крупная дрожь, он не хотел думать, через что сейчас приходится проходить Мюррею, если он жив и в руках боевиков.  
           И в ответ на безмолвный взгляд Шерлока он подтвердил:  
           — Они сделают что угодно, чтобы вытащить из тебя информацию. Если продержаться подольше, то есть шанс дожить до спасательной миссии, но только если ты сможешь вытерпеть все "наказания" за отказ отвечать. И еще кое-что, Шерлок...  
           Увидев изменившееся лицо Джона, Шерлок тут же оказался рядом и опустился на колени около кресла друга.  
           И Джон с трудом выговорил:  
           — В субботу будут... Мне нужно... Капитан Эванс. Доктор Джеймс Эванс. Будут его похороны. Я должен туда поехать. Полковник Харрисон сообщил... сообщил мне о них... и я... я... — Джон рывком поднялся на ноги и шагнул в сторону, но внезапно его подвело травмированное колено, нога подкосилась, и он потерял равновесие. Схватиться было совершенно не за что, и он полетел на пол, выкинув вперед руки в слабой попытке защитить себя от падения.  
           Шерлок вскочил на ноги, и мгновенно оказавшись рядом, успел подхватить Джона, хотя и шатнулся под его весом. Успешно прервав падение, он осторожно опустился вместе с другом на пол гостиной.  
           Физическая боль уничтожила в Джоне остатки самообладания и выпустила на свободу и без того едва сдерживаемые эмоции. По щекам доктора потекли слезы, капая на руку Шерлока, которая все еще крепко обхватывала грудь Джона.  
           — Шерлок, — шепотом выговорил он. — Я должен туда поехать. Мне нужно... мне нужно рассказать его жене и дочери о том, что он делал. Они должны знать, сколько людей он спас. Я должен сказать им. Если бы он тогда до меня вовремя не добрался, я бы просто истек кровью на месте. — Джон задрожал сильнее. — Но я могу думать только о Мюррее... где он, что ему приходится вынести... смогут ли его найти.  
           "И если его найдут живым, то в каком состоянии? Что, если к этому времени он сойдет с ума от боли? Насколько ужасно его пытают? Будет ли он после этого узнавать друзей и родных?"  
           Втягивая в себя воздух, чтобы успокоиться, Джон слегка отстранился. Шерлок не стал ему мешать, просто наблюдая, как тот вытирает лицо рукой. Хотя не без тревоги обратил внимание, как Джон скривился, медленно выпрямляя правую ногу. Вторую друг подтянул к подбородку и, обхватив ее обеими руками, на какое-то время замер в таком положении. После чего повернул голову и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
           Блестящий от непролитых слез взгляд буквально пригвоздил Шерлока к месту. Тот застыл, не в силах расшифровать клубящиеся в этих темно-синих глубинах эмоции.  
           И друг заговорил все еще подрагивающим и надтреснутым голосом:  
           — Я не хочу туда ехать. Но я должен. Только я не... — он остановился, не замечая, что по лицу снова покатились слезы. Потом сделал глубокий вдох и все же сказал, набравшись решимости: — Я не хочу ехать туда один. Поедешь со мной?  
           Шерлок замер, пытаясь осознать, что Джон это совершенно серьезно. Он провел рукой по волосам и растеряно посмотрел на друга.  
           — Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?  
           Джон кивнул. Пытаясь сообразить, что на это ответить, Шерлок вскарабкался на ноги и протянул руку Джону.  
           В первый момент Джон заколебался, он надеялся быстро получить ответ, но потом увидел, что Шерлок не знает, как реагировать, и просто вытянул руку, хватаясь за протянутую ладонь Шерлока.  
           Тот поднял Джона на ноги, повернул лицом к двери, и сбоку обхватил за талию. Джон тяжело захромал к лестнице, и Шерлок, поддерживая его, закинул руку друга себе на плечо, дабы перенести на себя часть его веса.  
           К тому времени, когда они добрались до комнаты Джона, Шерлок уже практически нес его на себе. Он осторожно опустил друга на кровать, откинул одеяло и покрывала, и когда Джон лег, накрыл его. После чего отвернулся, задергивая занавески, чтобы отсечь лучи раннего солнца.  
           Вновь обернувшись к постели, Шерлок увидел, что Джон отодвинулся на дальний край, спиной к нему и обнимает подушку.  
           Шерлок вздохнул. Как же он жалел, что у него так мало опыта в подобных вещах. Он осторожно присел на край постели.  
           — Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я с тобой поехал?  
           — Иначе я бы тебя не просил... — раздалось приглушенное бормотание в подушку.  
           Шерлок скорчил гримасу.  
           — Не уверен, что от меня будет какой-то прок. Меня обычно не приглашают на общественные церемонии. Особенно на свадьбы и похороны, там ведь всегда полно сантиментов. Я могу сказать что-нибудь не то и тебя опозорю.  
           Он на минуту задумался.  
           — Разве Лестрейд не лучше для этого подойдет?  
           — Но я рассказал о своем прошлом тебе, не ему, — по-прежнему в подушку ответил Джон. — Ты — мой лучший друг. Ты — человек, который я хочу... мне нужно... чтобы там был.  
           Шерлок несколько оторопел. Он совершенно не ожидал такого ответа.  
           Задумчиво нахмурив лоб, он сунул себе под спину подушку, вытянул ноги поверх покрывала и вынул телефон, который успел сунуть в карман халата, прежде чем они сюда поднялись. Он включил телефон, и Джон к нему развернулся. Ощутив на себе взгляд, Шерлок поднял глаза и вскинул бровь при виде озадаченного и немного встревоженного взгляда Джона.  
           И произнес, избегая озвучивания очевидного вопроса:  
           — Что? Тебе нужно выспаться. Ты страдаешь от боли, а диван слишком жесткий. В своей постели тебе будет намного удобнее, а мне надо кое-что поискать в интернете. И я вполне могу делать это отсюда. Кроме того, так я буду рядом, если ты... эм... если тебе... ну, ты знаешь... если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — Шерлок умолк под пристальным взглядом Джона и быстро переключил свое внимание на экран телефона.  
           Искоса наблюдая за устраивающимся под одеялом другом, Шерлок заметил в его глазах благодарность и с облегчением выдохнул, радуясь, что больше не нужно объяснять то, что он до сих пор не понимал, как облечь в слова.  
           Джон тем временем приподнял голову и потянулся куда-то себе за спину. Когда он вытащил руку, Шерлок увидел в ней пистолет. Стискивая его до побеления пальцев, Джон протянул другу оружие.  
           Шерлок подставил под его руку свою ладонь и выжидательно остановился. Джон медленно выдохнул и расслабил пальцы, позволив Шерлоку забрать пистолет.  
           — Если я проснусь, а он окажется при мне... Ты будешь здесь, а я могу не понять, где нахожусь. Я не хочу причинить тебе вред.  
           — Я знаю, Джон. Он будет рядом, — Шерлок положил пистолет на прикроватный столик. — Как и я, — закончил он.  
           Джон рухнул на подушки, потирая лоб дрожащими пальцами. Шерлок перехватил его руки и опустил на одеяло. И, коротко пожав, отпустил.  
           — Теперь давай спи, — твердо произнес он.  
           Джон слегка нахмурился приказному тону, но отвернулся и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в подушку. Губы Шерлока изогнулись в теплой улыбке.  
           — И отвечая на твой предыдущий вопрос, Джон, конечно, я с тобой поеду, — негромко проговорил он, натягивая одеяло на плечи друга. Тот ничего не ответил, только сильнее угнездился внутри.  
           В комнате наступила тишина. Шерлок слегка пошевелился, принимая более удобное положение. Его ждало множество фактов, которые нужно было убрать в комнату Джона. Вопросов у него тоже хватало, но они могли подождать.  
           Шерлок стал просматривать пришедшие смс, по большей части оставляя их без внимания и удаляя.  
           Но одна обратила на себя внимание.  
            **Мои поздравления, дорогой брат. Похоже, ты все-таки справился.**  
            **МХ**  
           Шерлок закатил глаза и, стараясь не фыркнуть, удалил и ее тоже. Джон рядом пошевелился.  
           Шерлок замер, надеясь, что не разбудил его.  
           Из-под одеяла высунулась рука Джона и легонько накрыла руку Шерлока.  
           — Спасибо тебе, — прошептал Джон, роняя руку назад на матрас.  
           — Всегда пожалуйста.   
           Лицо Джона постепенно расслабилось — организм наконец капитулировал перед скопившейся в последние дни сильнейшей усталостью.  
           Шерлок снова устроился приглядывать за своим спящим другом, и в комнате воцарился мир и покой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ Два официальных языка Афганистана


End file.
